The Dragon's Stone
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Rewrite! The Empire, the Seven Kingdoms' most important kingdom, is inhabited by the strongest of the military; the Dragon Riders, who have come from all corners of the country. Kaito Tenjou, engaged to the Queen Rio Kamishiro, is the leader of the riders. Everything was seemingly perfect, until Kaito and his dragon discover a winged girl in the depths of a dead forest. *Complete*
1. Prologue

_**The Dragon's Stone (Rewritten)**_

_**Prologue**_

_**A/Ns: After some very hard and long consideration, I've decided to restart The Dragon's Stone. You guys will see why exactly soon enough. For now, I'm just going to throw the prologue in your faces.**_

* * *

The warm breeze flowed swiftly through the branches of the trees, the forest towering over the landscape. The sequoias blocked almost any sun from getting down to the ground below, where several little animals scampered around among the shadows. A six-legged rat with blue ears huddled underneath a clump of moss while a pack of winged wolves trekked tirelessly across the dirt, weaving in between the closely clustered trees. A male coatyl sung his sad song, mourning the loss of a chick in his nest, wings possessing all the colors in a shard of light spread wide. It was peaceful as the sun was beginning to set, orange and red dyeing the sky, and elegant display of light.

A shrill scream broke the serene atmosphere, the coatyl instantly quieting, the corpse of his chick within the confines of his wings. Birds flapped from branch to branch, trying to see just what was disturbing their dozing colonies. A young girl with short black hair sprinted out from a clump of bushes, tears flowing from her hazel eyes, her long black kimono ripped and dirtied from running. Dashing through the trees, she swept her gaze around, searching for a place to hide from the horrible monster that was chasing her. Sobbing, she jumped into the open trunk of a dying sequoia, huddling down inside it, desperately covering her mouth to silence herself.

That was when a large, wingless dragon came stomping out from a patch of rosebushes, shaking its body to rid itself of the thorns that clung to its scales. The drake sniffed the ground as it padded across the dirt, growling and flicking its tongue out occasionally. The young girl watched from inside the trunk, trembling as she saw the beast come closer. Those potent golden eyes were narrowed on where she hid, as if it knew she was in there. However, the drake then turned in a different direction and went away, slithering into a cluster of hedges.

The young girl let out a sigh of relief, albeit quietly, and crawled out from the trunk, dusting her kimono off. Looking around, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, gazing up at the canopy above. The faintest hint of fading sunlight filtered through the leaves, hitting her face without warming her skin.

Suddenly, she was whacked hard, getting thrown to the ground by a powerful tail. She screamed, nearly choking on dirt, and stood, seeing that cursed drake behind her, staring at her as if she were a tasty piece of meat. Scrambling, she began to run once again, jumping over a fallen branch and several roots, nearly squishing a ten-legged spider the size of an infant. Crying once again, she was blinded by her tears, making it difficult to see as she weaved between the trees.

A griffon watched from far off as it observed the scene, huffing and turning its head to pluck some feathers from its hind legs. The young girl screamed again, veering around a pond filled with koi and winged toads, which the drake strode straight through while dipping its lower jaw into the water, catching some of the creatures in its mouth. Swallowing, it continued to follow, eyes trained on her.

Once she believed she had enough space between her and the wingless dragon, she looked over her shoulder to see how far off it was. Unfortunately, this was a mistake on her part; her foot caught in a root, twisting her ankle to the point that it broke, and sending her to the ground in a tumble of black fabric, her head smacking against the trunk of a sequoia. She cried out sharply, her foot twisted on an unnatural angle, and the drake rapidly approaching. Darkness was beginning to cloud her vision, which she fought against, sending a final prayer to anyone, anything, to say her from being eaten alive.

And then… a beautiful golden dragon tackled the drake, breaking its spine within its jaws. The wingless dragon fell limp within the other's maw. She watched as the golden beast dropped its kill onto the ground and slithered towards her, glowing emerald eyes piercing. She could only moan, her mind and thoughts hazy, crumbling into bits and pieces.

Lowering its bird-like claws towards her, the golden dragon gently picked her up as her eyes began to grow heavy. Four elegant wings, glowing a pale yellow, spread wide, thrusting downward hard, lifting its long, winding body upwards. The dragon brought the young girl to its mouth, gently setting her between its teeth, keeping its maw open as it flew (after all, it would need its only set of legs to land; having such a long body complicated things). She gazed around, dazed, before completely losing consciousness.

…

…

The young girl awoke on the floor of a dark cave, her head aching. She shuddered, slightly cold, huddling under the thick velvet blanket covering her body. A strip of seaweed, damp and cold, was placed over her forehead, and a red piece of some expensive fabric was wrapped around her healing ankle. She gazed around, seeing pile upon pile of gems and jewels, but not a sign in sight of the dragon that possessed them. Only a fire in a bowl-shaped hole in the ground was evidence of a beast dwelling here.

Sitting up and taking the seaweed from her forehead, she saw that she lay on a feather mattress next to a stack of neatly organized diamonds, a few blue gems amongst all the clear ones. On top of the pile was a note, on which was lettering printed in golden ink, something she had never laid her eyes upon before. Stretching an arm out, she grasped the aging paper within her tiny hands, her sharply curved nails nearly ripping it to shreds. She could barely make out what it read, but she knew a majority of what the dragon had written to her about.

Dropping the note on the cave floor, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, wobbly on her healing ankle, and cautiously made her way towards the fire within the bowl-shaped hole. The fire wasn't no ordinary fire; instead of red and orange flames, blue and violet ones poured out onto the grey stone, licking at her bare feet. She edged closer, looking into the depression, and spotted three stones, or, rather, eggs: one was green, another violet, and the last was an icy blue. They were rough in shape, bumps everywhere, markings borne by all three covering their shells.

Gulping, she took a step closer, inching up to the edge, until her kimono suddenly caught a spark from the fire and began to melt off. She squeaked, jumping back, trying to pat the flames off her once beautiful kimono, until she realized the flames weren't hurting her. The fabric fell from her body, completely burnt, leaving her to shiver in the cold. The blue and violet fire called to her, throwing its warmth towards her. Sniffling, she went over to the edge of the hole, sitting down on the cave floor and dropping her legs into the fire.

It didn't hurt.

It didn't burn.

It felt… good.

The girl slid into the hole, making sure not to bump any of her limbs or her tail against the rough stone. The flames engulfed her as she inched her way to the eggs, enclosing them in a hug, protecting them with her body.

From outside the cave, the golden dragon looked down, an expression of approval over its face.

* * *

_**A/Ns: Anyone know who the golden dragon was? Or the little girl? Review. ;)**_


	2. Discovery

_**The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/Ns: Last chapter was just insane, wasn't it? XD I do hope you enjoy what I'm planning with this story.**_

_**(There's hinted Diamondshipping in this chapter, btw!)**_

* * *

"Now why in Thor's name do I have to do this?" Kaito dimly as he trudged down the corridor. The walls were sculpted out of pristine onyx, a gem only found in this location within the Seven Kingdoms. Torches lined the hall, every few steps another one pouring fiery light into the eyes of passersby. The blonde sighed, irritated, while shifting around some of his armor (it was getting increasingly annoying the more he had to wear it). It wasn't like he'd agreed to this mission; it was simply because he and his dragon excelled greatly in finding the enemy.

Shaking his head, Kaito dragged a hand through his somewhat messy hair (something that both Mizael, the other dragon tamer within the Empire, and Rio, the twin sister of the king and a well-trained witch, would certainly throw a fit about). He was purely exhausted; the Empire was on the verge of war with a nearby kingdom, namely Baniron (something about dragon training; the blonde truly had no idea what the dispute was about). This was coupled with Haruto catching a sickness and his recent (and arranged) engagement to the king's twin sister (which neither the king nor Kaito particularly wanted; it was all thanks to Durbe and a few of the other court guards that this engagement was going on at all). Yuuma, however, was ecstatic, as he usually was (ignorant young dragon rider, as most called him). Then again, for an adolescent of only fifteen years, it was to be expected.

But that was beside the point. The point is, Kaito didn't like his duties as the Dragon Tamer of the Empire; too many responsibilities to attend to in too little time. Add on this new mission, and you can clearly tell that he is definitely not happy. Stress is the main killer of the soldiers his age.

Reaching a set of doors, he shoved them open, striding out into the garden that was revealed. Sunlight poured down over the large variety of flowers and hedges, colourful butterflies fluttering about the leaves. On a hedge trimmed to resemble a serpent, a small ornament hung from one of its branches, carved from a small patch of diamond in the wall that Kaito's dragon inhabited; it was shaped to resemble a sword of ice, a gift from Kaito to the princess turned queen. He had given it to her when they had been children, before Kaito's parents had mysteriously disappeared along with Yuuma's father and the twins' parents.

Before Ryouga became king as his younger twin sister became queen.

"Galaxy!" Kaito called out, gazing up towards the sky. It was a beautiful day, filled with many, many colours. Before the blonde Tamer could begin contemplating the amount of ways he could possibly get out of this mission, a large dragon floated down from the air, wings spread wide as it came in to land, delicately touching down on the stone pathway that led through the garden. Kaito could only smirk at the beast; its large head had a brilliant red crest with a golden marking in the middle, glowing light blue skin plated by darker blue scales, and black scales further piling onto some of the cobalt ones. Two horns, curving downward and towards the front of its maw, came from the sides of its head. Light blue wings spread from its back to show each separate piece of membrane, stretched across two fingerlike bones, creating the illusion of panels. This dragon was named Galaxy Prime, or Galaxy as his adversaries so called him. His eyes, without pupils, gazed thoughtfully at his master.

'_You called?'_ the dragon questioned in thought, an amused expression occupying his face. Kaito just rolled his eyes at Galaxy.

"I did," the blonde answered. "We have a new assignment."

Galaxy tilted his head, sitting back on his haunches. _'That sounds wonderful,'_ he replied sarcastically. _'What is it this time? Sending us out for flowers? We already have enough here. The Queen is ravenous when it comes to those plants, I swear to the gods above.'_

Kaito chuckled at the dragon's obvious attempt at humor. "No, border patrol," the rider spoke. "My fiancée-" This was gritted out in irritation, "-was monitoring the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms, towards the IceShard Wall, when she sensed something abnormal."

'_So we're going to see what's bothering the pests up in the north,'_ Galaxy bluntly said, shaking his head. _'Nothing ever goes right with those complaining fleas. Please explain to me why we have to do this.'_

"Rio said that it might be a dragon outside of the wizards' watch," Kaito explained. "That's why we must go. And I do not want to deal with her begging me to do this. Once is enough."

'_I know; she certainly was able to get your body to do what she wanted it to do_,' Galaxy muttered, huffing as if laughing. _'I watched the entire thing. If you do indeed dance, I would think you as a professional.'_

Kaito instantly blushed. "Why in Thor's name did you-"

'_Because I am your dragon and you are my master and the Queen is a petty wench.'_

"…well, I can't argue with that, I think." Caught off guard by the dragon's sudden malice towards their icy leader, Kaito went over and climbed up onto Galaxy's saddle, grasping the reins. "Anyway, let's get this over with. I want to get back to training with Mizael."

'_Yes, yes, get back to your pathetic trainer, why don't you.'_ With that, Galaxy leapt into the air, using his great wings to gain height rapidly, soaring into the clouds. From up in the sky, the two could clearly see the castle; craved from the stone of a mountainside, the castle was a part of the mountain that held it. Kaito knew the massive building inside and out; there were halls that led deep into the earth itself, which were where the Royal Family were housed. The outer chambers were meant for civilians and riders such as himself. There were no rooms for the prisoners they housed; the inmates were usually executed well before they needed a place to rest, but if some were needed for further interrogation, there was a clearing in which they were thrown, a magical barrier placed around it so as to prevent their escape. Rio was the one who conducted these types of imprisonment; she was best at using magic in almost any Kingdom, the Empress being the true master of such abilities.

Kaito could see the clearing from where he and his dragon flew, the magical dome preventing a man's escape shining a brilliant golden in the sunlight. The Dragon Tamer felt slight sympathy towards the prisoner; he would soon be killed as soon as Ryouga and Rio got the information they needed. Galaxy growled, obviously displeased with his master's emotions, deciding to fly off before the blonde could begin to relate to the man.

…

…

"This place is very… deserted," was the first sentence out of Kaito's mouth as he and Galaxy touched down beside a river. Trees the size of the legendary Sea Orc*were abundant all around, blocking sunlight from reaching the ground. Galaxy sniffed the air cautiously, growling in frustration after a moment.

'_I only taste death on the air,'_ he explained when Kaito gave him an awkward expression. _'There is almost no other sign of life, other than these trees.'_

"What type of trees are these, anyway?" the blonde rider questioned. "They're… large. Larger than anything I've ever seen."

'_Sequoia,'_ the dragon said, rearing up on his hind legs to rake his foreclaws against a nearby trunk of a tree. _'They are quite rare where we live, but here they thrive.'_

"And why have you never told me about this?" Kaito asked, climbing off his dragon once the beast had dropped his forepaws back to the ground.

'_Because I never saw the point in telling a scatterbrain such as you,'_ Galaxy said, gently smacking Kaito upside the head with his tail. _'Now let us continue this mission. I am going to be late for my meeting with a certain female dragon if we don't hurry.'_

"I'm still surprised the king decided to let you go after his dragon," Kaito said, shaking his head. "Veiss surely won't fit your expectations, Galaxy."

'_That does not matter….yet.'_

"Ugh, you useless reptile." Kaito then started to go deeper into the forest when he realized that Galaxy might not be able to fit his heavily armored body through the trees. The dragon clearly knew this, but proceeded to follow his master despite the fact that his large frame would limit his ability to fight. He could only hope that his master could handle himself in battle if it came to such a situation.

After a long while of trekking deeper into the shadowy forest, Galaxy snorted. _'Please do tell me if we're getting closer,'_ he complained. _'My wings ache from holding them against my body.'_

"Yes, we're getting closer," Kaito answered, rolling his eyes. "It's about a kilometer away that Rio said she had sensed something."

'_And you know this… how?_' inquired the dragon.

"Don't you remember that I can use magic as well?" Kaito turned to face Galaxy, raising his left hand to show a symbol resembling an eye glowing on the back of it. "A Locater Spell; simple but useful."

'_I see.'_ Galaxy shook his head in disappointment as they continued their trek, slashing at some bushes that got in his way with his claws. Kaito gazed once more at the dragon before facing forward, staring off into the shadows.

It was quiet, too quiet for a forest. The shadows seemed to shift every now and again, as if they were making way for the blonde and his grumbling dragon. The sequoias leaned inwards, creating the illusion of being encased by a cocoon of branches and leaves. Kaito placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, which was in its sheath on his hip, preparing himself for an attack. A sound, as if an animal were padding through the leaves, caught his attention, and he turned towards it, eyes narrowing. Galaxy came to a stop, sniffing the air.

'_I can't fight in these tight quarters, Kaito,'_ Galaxy spoke, hushed despite communicating telepathically with his master. _'You'll be on your own if you choose to fight.'_

Kaito was about to answer his dragon when he suddenly tripped over something, causing him to nearly fall into a tree. Shaking himself off, he looked to what had tripped him, and saw a large pack, which looked to have something inside of it. Kneeling down next to it, he poked at it experimentally, feeling the rough shape of a stone inside, or rather, three stones. What was odd was that the stone-shaped objects were warm.

A cry punctuated the air, sounding relatively feminine, and out from the shadows a woman came flying, as if she had been thrown, her back hitting the tree beside Kaito hard. She groaned as she slid to the ground, eyes shut in pain. Kaito stared at her and the wings that were attached to her back and the tail that lay limp by her thigh, confused.

"Mey," she grumbled to herself. "Mey, mey, mey!" Shaking her head of black hair, she stood, wings spread as she held the wooden spear in one hand, looking towards the direction she came from, ignoring the rider and dragon around her.

"What's she say-"Kaito began, but was interrupted by the winged beauty, who stared at him intensely.

"Mey!" she hissed at him. "Nivahriin mey!"

'_She called you a cowardly fool, Kaito,'_ Galaxy said softly. _'She's talking in the Dragon Language.'_

"Ah, I see." Kaito gazed back at the woman, who was wearing barely anything (a few scraps of leather wrapped around her torso and hips, as if she hadn't known how to sew the clothing correctly), confused as she unlocked her eyes from his and looked on into the forest, listening intently. Flicking her wrist, she threw the spear into the shadows, which made a loud thump as if it hit something, and a pained roar resounded through the area. The woman smirked, triumphantly, as if that was what she had planned on doing.

"Krongrah," she said, wiping her forehead. Then she looked at Kaito, irritated. "Mey!"

"Um," the blonde began awkwardly. He didn't know much of Galaxy's mother tongue, but he knew a greeting that his dragon had taught him. "Drem Yol Lok." She only glared at him, as if not accepting the greeting.

'Need my help?' Galaxy asked.

"Yes, please," murmured the rider, as the woman continued glaring at him.

Galaxy approached the woman cautiously, gazing over her wings, tail, and unnaturally thin frame. She gazed up at him, her expression softening, and allowing him to get a full view of her appearance. Her hair, falling to her knees, was black, the bangs coloured a dull violet. Her eyes were hazel, darkening with her moods, and her skin was deathly pale. Those wings, those large wings, had the blue and black design of a butterfly he had seen in the garden, and her whip-like tail was pitch black, blending in with her hair. Dark scales covered the backs of her clawed hands.

Gently, he pushed into her mind, feeling her thoughts, and asked for her name. She said she did not have one, which caused her to frown. He told her his name, as well as his master's, and held out a claw to her. She leaned into his claw, hugging it tightly.

Kaito just stood there, confused beyond belief.

The woman let go of Galaxy's claw and turned towards the blonde, head tilted. She began to open her mouth to speak, but her eyes then closed and she fell forward, getting caught by the rider before she hit the ground. As he drew one of his hands away, he saw blood on his palm.

"Galaxy, she's hurt," he said urgently. "Whatever attacked her bit her."

'Should we take her back to the Empire?' the dragon asked. 'Her vitals are alright; it appears just to be exhaustion.'

"Let's take her back, anyway," Kaito said. "There isn't supposed to be any life in this forest. Plus she was guarding this pack." He leaned down, while holding her, and picked the pack up, throwing it over his shoulder. The woman didn't move at all. "Galaxy, let's go."

* * *

_**A/Ns: Wow! Lots and lots of words! Anyway, review!**_


	3. Long-Ago Memories

**_The Dragon's Stone_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A/Ns: I forgot a little starred thing last chapter, didn't I? About the Sea Orc? Right? Okay. Here's the info to that:_**

**_*Sea Orcs are a marine dragon species, some reaching up to 200, sometimes even 300, feet in length. I used them as a measurement to Sequoia trees because Sequoia's generally fall between that measurement in height._**

**_Okay, on with the story._**

* * *

Kaito pushed open the doors to the throne room roughly with one hand, Galaxy (having used a spell to transform into a human form so he could enter the castle, a trick dragons used to give their report to the King and Queen) walking behind him with a frown. The winged woman in his arms was still unconscious, having not moved at all since the rider had met her in the Dead Man's Forest. Galaxy had said that she was completely fine, other than the cuts she had received from her impact with the tree. Kaito could only concentrate on what his King and Queen were going to say.

The instant he stepped into the room, Rio, who had been tending to a small child who had broken their arm, turned to face him, surprise overtaking her face when she laid eyes on the person he carried. Telling the young boy and his mother to wait in the medical ward, she gently pushed them out of the throne room and shut the door.

"Kaito!" she began as she turned to face him, eyes blazing. "What in the Gods' names is that you are holding in your arms?!"

"A woman I found in the Dead Man's Forest," the blonde answered, his dragon/human standing behind him, watching the Queen warily. "I thought you and Ryouga said that place was supposed to be dead."

"It is, and that's why you shouldn't have brought her here," Kamishiro Ryouga stated as he stepped in from the hall. "Remember, that forest is where mine and Rio's parents, my parents, and Yuuma's dad disappeared in."

Kaito looked over to the King, who was wearing all his golden armor, his sword in its sheath at his hip. "Ryouga, I'm surprised you came here at this time of day," the Dragon Tamer spoke, frowning.

"Meetings ended early," the king answered simply. Then he glared at the blonde. "Kaito, I want you to carefully watch that….thing. We don't know what it's capable of."

Both Galaxy and Kaito shifted uncomfortably, not used to hearing such words from Ryouga. To add onto that, the King was disregarding the winged woman as a person; this, in Galaxy's mind, was horrible to do, especially to a woman. Galaxy frowned, settling his pitch black eyes on Ryouga, glaring. The King did the same, but Galaxy was much, much angrier than his king was.

"Kaito, let's get this _woman _to the infirmary so Fuuya can tend to her wounds," Galaxy spoke, emphasizing what he said so Ryouga could hear the dislike in his voice. Kaito raised an eyebrow at his partner's feral attitude, briefly surprised, before shrugging and taking his leave.

…

…

_The glass was cold underneath her fingers as she touched the panel. She gazed upwards, seeing the panels curve up until they created a dome, sunlight pouring down into the small, makeshift forest that held her and her older brother. Her black kimono brushed against the grass, light and soft. She sighed, deeply, turning from the wall to check on her older brother. He was kneeling beside a rose bush, plucking the thorns from the stems with his claws._

_"Will they be hurt if you do that, brother?" she questioned, in their mother tongue. "They are living beings, correct?"_

_"That is true, my sister," he spoke, raking a scaled hand through his flaming hair. "But I can sense their thoughts. They wish not to hurt the ones who want to touch their petals."_

_"What about the ones who wish to pluck their petals and deface their flowers?" she inquired, skipping over and kneeling beside him. "Do they need those thorns to protect themselves?"_

_"Yes, they do," he replied, resting a hand on the back of her head. "It is when the evil humans began to pluck their petals that they developed the thorns. They do not like the humans, just like we cannot care for them, my sister."_

_"I know," she said, quietly. Humans… Those decrepit beings were the reason that she and her brother were stuck inside this glass cage. "I just wish we could all somehow live together without war…"_

_"I know the feeling, dear sister," he said, smiling sadly as he brought her into a hug. His bright orange wings encircled her, warming her own._

_The moment was broken when a giant dragon, spikes covered in ice, broke the glassy prison and roared, claws outstretched to rip the two of them to pieces._

_…_

_…_

A scream ripped from her throat before she could stop it, her claws ripping into the feathery mattress she lay on. Her wings flew open as she arched her back, eyes wide open as she continued to scream, fangs elongated. The boy who had been in the room, washing his hands in a clay bowl, squeaked and jumped away, frightened. His companion ran to her side, grabbing her wrists as he sat beside her.

"Calm down, please," he said, quietly. "Your wounds will reopen if you keep yelling."

Even though she barely understood what he said, she clamped her lips shut, pricking her tongue with her fangs. He sighed, relaxing, and the blue-haired boy that had tended to her wounds slowly came over and took a damp cloth from her forehead. Coughing, she raised one of her scaled hands to her face and wiped the tears from her face.

"Pack," she said, trying to speak in the language both males used. "I… pack. Pack."

"The bag, you mean?" the man spoke, brushing his dark blue hair from his eyes. "It's in the chamber you will be using to sleep in."

"Sleep?" she questioned. "Chamber."

"Yes, that's where you will sleep," he said. "Do you not know what a sleeping chamber is?" When she shook her head, he sighed. "I will teach you our ways, then. I'm Galaxy, the dragon you met earlier."

"G… Galaxy?" Testing the name out, she pressed a hand to her lips when she stuttered.

"Yes, that is my name." His black eyes were calm as he tilted his head and smiled. Despite being in a humanoid form, his teeth were sharp, savage, similar to her own. "This boy here, he is Fuuya, the young Healer of the Empire." Waving his hand over to the boy, Galaxy gestured for her to acknowledge him. She looked over at Fuuya, frowning, unable to comprehend why she should.

"Fuuya, you can leave now," Galaxy then said, directing his eyes at the boy. Fuuya nodded, bowed, and slipped out the door. She just watched him go, sighing.

She took the time to look down at herself, not at all blushing when she saw the only thing that she wore was a thin white sheath, which was loosely tied to allow her wings and tail to function. Shaking her head, she turned and lay back down, staring directly at the stone wall across the room. The infirmary, as it was called, was a large room with only a few beds in it (yet she was the only one in the room, excluding Galaxy). Thick curtains covered the windows, while thinner ones lined the walls in certain spots.

"The King is considering killing you," Galaxy suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "He doesn't even consider that you're a person."

She turned her head to him. "I kill him if he try kill me," she said, struggling to say every word. To emphasize her point, she raised one of her hands and forced her claws to elongated, growling as she did so. Galaxy seemed mildly surprised, but he only patted her leg.

"Come, I'll help you get into something," he said, standing and holding out a hand. "Maybe I can somehow get your hair to cooperate to some brushing, too."

Looking at him skeptically, she tentatively took his hand. He helped her to stand, her hair falling in a cascade of black, pouring onto the floor. She had never cut it, not since her brother had been killed, but maybe it was time for a change. Perhaps… she should shorten her hair.

Galaxy had sensed her thinking before she knew it. "I can cut it for you, if you want me to," he said. "I have a few more hours before this form breaks down." Turning to him, she smiled. He smiled back at her. "But first, you need a name."

"Droite," she said, almost immediately. She had absolutely no clue why she said the name; it had just slipped from her mouth.

"Droite? That is a good name." Nodding, he brought her over to the only mirror within the room. And for the first time, she saw herself reflected in a perfect image.

* * *

**_A/Ns: Anybody guess who Droite's older brother was? You get a digital cupcake if you can guess. XD_**

**_Anyway, review! :D_**


	4. Fire Eternal

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A/Ns: *rolls* Maybe more Diamondshipping *coughs*. IDK, I've never written this coupling before omf._**

* * *

Galaxy, still in human form, trudged into the study, a certain black-haired beauty following him. She was wearing a long kimono colored a deep blue that hid her wings and tail well, and her hair was cut short, to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes glowed, slightly bloodshot, as she stared at the ground. The dragon-turned-human looked behind him, keeping his gaze on her for a few moments before he lead her through the library of books. Kaito was sure to be back here, his nose in a book about dragons.

And that was exactly what the blonde was doing.

"Kaito," Galaxy spoke through gritted teeth once he saw who was standing with his rider: the queen, Rio Kamishiro.

Kaito turned to look at the cobalt haired boy and raised an eyebrow. Rio did the same, only shifting behind Kaito when she set her eyes on the other female. "Galaxy?" the blonde questioned. "You brought her here? Are you insane?"

"She has a name, you know," Galaxy hissed, eyes blackening further than they already were. "Her name is Droite; and you shall address her as such." Sending a searing glare towards Rio, he added, "Do you understand?"

Kaito was surprised by his dragon's actions, but nodded despite the fact. Rio just shuddered. Droite lifted her head and bared lengthened fangs at the Queen, understanding that Galaxy disliked the girl strongly. She looked as if she wanted to talk, but hadn't the vocabulary to do so.

"Now, if you will excuse us, I am going to teach Droite our language so she can communicate better and explain why she is the way she is," Galaxy said after a moment of tense silence. Droite frowned, retracting her fangs, and gazed over to Kaito, whose eyes never left hers. As if he were trying to pry open her hidden soul…

Before more conflict could be started, Galaxy took Droite's hand and pulled her off, deeper into the stacks of books, away from the queen and her fiancé.

The only thing that the two humans didn't notice was the blue pack that Droite hid under the skirt of her kimono.

…

…

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief and shut his eyes, relaxing. His muscles had tensed up as he had sensed Galaxy's power rising underneath the human façade. Rio was visibly rattled by the argument between dragon and rider, especially after seeing that female creature, human, whatever it was, bare fangs that nearly resembled a manticore's. The blonde placed his book back on the desk beside them and turned to face the queen, who came into his arms almost immediately.

"That thing has to be taken care of," she muttered, voice cracking (_did Droite scare her well enough to have her trembling this much?_ Kaito wondered). "It'll kill us if we're not careful."

Kaito couldn't say that he thought the same way. Droite was… or could be, a useful weapon in the war between the Empire and Baniron; something that could lead them to victory. But one thing was true: she was deadly, no matter what he or Galaxy said (although the dragon was just the same, dangerous yet kind). Rio and Ryouga, if Droite decided to attack someone, would not hesitate to execute her.

"I won't let her hurt you, Rio," Kaito murmured after a moment, holding the girl close. She pressed her nose into his shoulder, and together, they stayed like that until they realized that the full moon was out, filling the library with bluish light.

"I should… probably get back to the throne room," Rio spoke as they loosed their grips on each other. She was blushing, deeply, almost as red as her eyes were. Kaito smirked at that, which caused her to get flustered. "Oh, keep your mouth shut! I'll hit you with a book if you do anything!"

"How about this?" he asked before gently pecking her on the lips, which caused her to squeak and nearly jump across the room. After he pulled away, she pressed a hand over her mouth. He could only laugh.

"Shut up!" she yelled, grabbing the nearest book and throwing it at him. He caught it, though, before it could do any damage.

"I guess I shouldn't have done that," Kaito said, smirking wider, "I might have had my head crushed."

Rio huffed angrily and turned from him, growling to herself about what she would do to him later (possible whacking with books, or throwing him off of Durbe's flying horse, Mach). Before she could scold him further, though, a yell punctuated the air, with Galaxy running back over to Kaito. The dragon/human appeared mildly disturbed.

"Droite just walked into the fire pit," Galaxy said, panting.

…

…

When Galaxy brought Droite back to the language section, she had only stared at the titles of the books. Some were written in the language she could speak. Others had languages she had absolutely no idea about. Raising an eyebrow, she reached to a particular one, yanking the red leather book from its place on the shelf. She opened it, curiously flipping through the pages, seeing the pictures of bloodied warriors fight manticores, griffins, and zburators (winged wolves with both fur and scales, and the ability to breathe fire). Staring at a particular zburator, she pointed at it, showing the picture to Galaxy.

"He is Lucifer," she said, quietly. "Brother told me."

"I'm not at all surprised," Galaxy murmured, taking the book from her to read the text below the picture. Written in the Dragon Language, this picture depicted the dragon Fernrir and his rider, Alico, engaging the demonic wolf in combat. Lucifer, the zburator, was tearing into the flesh of Fernrir, ripping plenty of scales as well as skin from the body of the massive dragon. Blood spilled across the picture, filling nearly the entire frame. "Lucifer was certainly a figure to admire simply for his strength."

"He is…" Droite paused, eyes gazing off towards the window. The full moon was just barely starting to climb up from the horizon, black waters flowing towards the celestial object. "He is… boziik."

"Bold," he murmured. "I agree."

She nodded, taking the book back. Her claws trailed across the picture, trying to find the subliminal message hidden within; she could sense deeper power inside the depiction of the battle, as if Lucifer was talking to her…

And then it all clicked.

Staring at the picture, her eyes suddenly changed color: a brilliant blue, the same shade as the moon as it poured its light into the room. Blinking slowly, she let the book fall to the floor and walked passed Galaxy, gaze firm on the moon. The boy turned and reached a hand towards her, trying to stop her, but she simply kept walking, captivated by the moon.

"Droite!" Galaxy called, following her. "Where are you going?"

She stopped, turning her head slowly towards him. "I am the one, Lucifer's only. Men shall suffer eternally. Dragons will rule eternally." And then she took off, running at inhuman speeds while shedding the kimono she had on, leaving her in the sheath she had on underneath. Her wings spread open as she pulled the pack from her waist and held it in her hands. She sprung from the floor, using her wings to fly and give her a speed advantage over Galaxy.

It was a painful gift to use, but Galaxy used it; he slammed his thoughts into hers, and read exactly what she was thinking; fire, fire, _fire_. Galaxy gasped, realizing just where she was going: the phoenix pit, commonly known as the fire pit, because it was constantly alit with flames of varying colours.

"Droite, don't you dare do what I know you're planning on doing!" he yelled after her as she veered down a hall, taking out an elderly man who was trying to grope his way back to his room in the dark hall. Galaxy was beginning to berate himself because of the spell he had used; it wouldn't allow him to be in dragon form for a few hours more.

Finally, Droite stopped, right in front of the flaming pit.

The room itself was dome-shaped, a hole in the center of the roof to allow smoke to escape, as well as any phoenixes who flew into the fire. The pit was deep, at the bottom of which a stone known only as Flaming Boltage was settled; a fire that would keep burning even after the children Galaxy would have were dead.

Turning back towards Galaxy, she kept a straight face as she spoke, eyes glowing stronger than ever. "I am the one. Your kingdom will burn in the deepest chambers of Hell."

And then she jumped into the flames.

* * *

**A/Ns: Surprised? You should be. *coughs, then laughs evilly* I might get killed because of this story, lol. No Jk. Well, maybe. XD Anyway, review!**


	5. My Heart, My Dragon

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A/Ns: Didn't think I, the Anxietyshipper of all time, could pull off Diamondshipping? WRONG. I know it well enough to write it (although I do struggle with it a fair amount). Anyway! A certain group of my fans is going to be pissed about future chapters… ahem.  
Oh, if you're wondering about the age of the characters, here:  
Rio, Ryouga: 15 (will turn 16 within story)  
Kaito, Droite: 17  
Yuuma, Kotori, etc.: 15  
Galaxy (appearance): 13_**

**_On with the story!_**

**_*Warning! It gets a bit bloody at the end!_**

* * *

The fire was raging hot, making it next to impossible for anyone to get close to it. Galaxy could only stare down into the pit, praying to the First Dragon that Droite was alright; she was strong, but to dive into a pit meant for phoenixes (not even dragons could survive the intense temperatures) was complete suicide. If she even was still alive, most of her skin would be burnt off at best.

"Galaxy!" Rio suddenly cried. "Why should we care about that monster woman?"

"Because," the dragon/human muttered angrily, "she plunged into that fire with the bag carrying the stones. I'm beginning to wonder if those stones were really stones."

"What do you mean, Galaxy?" Kaito asked, turning toward the blue-haired boy. Galaxy's black eyes glowed out from his skull as he stared at his rider.

"There are only three creatures that I know of that lay their eggs directly into fire and keep them there for hatching," he explained, sighing. "The coatyl, or phoenix as we call it here in the North; the chimera, although a small grouping that do so; and dragons, depending on the species."

Rio stepped back, horrified. "Are you saying that she could have possibly inherited those eggs- or stones- from a dragon?"

Galaxy nodded. "If that was what Droite possessed when we saved her, I believe we might be seeing baby dragons crawling out of that pit fairly soon, despite the heat."

Kaito shook his head in disbelief. Rio could only stare into the pit, trying to gaze through the blue and green flames. Galaxy heaved a sigh, pushing a clawed hand through his mane of blue hair. This night was certainly going to be a very, very long one-

"Pathetic," a voice suddenly said from the other side of the pit. All three looked up towards the speaker and gasped.

…

…

"We cannot stay here forever, Mika," Alit spoke quietly as the two approached the edge of a cliff, astride a griffon with red wings. The red-haired girl simply glared quietly at him, arms secured around his waist to prevent her from falling off.

"Well, I wasn't the one who said we should live here for seven hundred years, now was I?" Mika hissed, blue eyes burning. "Simply because I am one of the last buraqs does not mean you have to berate me all the time!"

"I'm doing it for your own protection, Princess," the gladiator spoke sweetly, turning to gaze at her. "You are my wife, after all."

That earned him a swift smack to the head by a hoof.

"That is enough, you two," a woman's voice spoke, and the two turned towards her. Her long green hair fell to her waist in waves, lighter green bangs covering her left eye. She was truly beautiful, wearing a blue silk dress bought with the gold of the kingdom they had fled. Smiling, she came to them, running a hand across the wing of the griffon as she passed. "We have to overtake the Empire at some point; do you two want to see Durbe again?"

"Indeed, we do," Mika said. She smiled too, holding her husband closer. "They deserve to rot in their graves because of what they did to us."

"And us zburators, don't forget," Alit said. "They killed us, too."

The green-haired woman nodded, light green eyes gleaming with slight evil. "They may have dragons," she said, smirking wide, "But we have every single creature of Hell on our side."

…

…

The girl standing across from Kaito, Rio, and Galaxy was smirking. Almost smiling. As if she were satisfied with the turn out of her sudden appearance. Her hair, having every single color imaginable streaked into it, flowed around her feet, flooding the stone floor. Her golden eyes were filled with mischief, face set aglow by the fire.

"You know, it is not polite to stare at a lady like that," she spoke, her arrogance making even Kaito roll his eyes. "So stop, before and tear your hearts out."

"Who are you?" Rio asked, glaring at the girl. The gold-eyed girl simply chuckled while Galaxy looked her over.

"I am Cecilia, queen of the Dragon's Keep," she said. "I see that your precious little whore threw herself into that pit designated for my species, eh?"

Galaxy stepped forward. "Cecilia, do you think you can fly in there and stop the stone from burning for a short period of time?" he asked, politely.

Cecilia snorted. "Stop one of those stones?_ Please_." She sat down at the edge of the pit, her legs hanging into the fire. "I'll only do it if Kaito over there wants a view of what I can give him." She lewdly flipped her hair, leaning forward so the front of her dress fell open. Rio tensed behind her fiancé, who simply sighed.

"No matter what you say, Cecilia," the blonde spoke, "I'm marrying Rio. Nothing will change that."

The female dragon/human pouted. "Certainly I can give you more than that pathetic excuse for a queen can." She stood and began to make her way around the pit, smiling and showing her sharp teeth. "Come here. One little roll underneath the sheets wouldn't hurt, would-"

She was suddenly pinned up against the wall, a figure bathed in fire from the pit holding her up against the stone.

"Be quiet," the figure growled, wings spreading. Instead of their previous dark color, they were now golden. "I cannot bare your blather any longer."

Cecilia struggled, clawing at the hand at her throat. "Who… Who are you?"

"I am the one who will rip out your heart and unborn child," the figure growled, before plunging her other clawed hand deep into the other's stomach, reaching upward into the chest cavity and grabbing the six chambered heart that reside there. Cecilia let out one final cry before the figure tore her heart out, along with her rib cage and a few other organs.

While the fire covering the female figure died down, the other three in the room simply stood petrified as they watched the innocent winged woman they had encountered become a feral killer. Shaking the rest of the flames off of her, they witnessed three small dragons crawl from the protection of her wings; one was violet, another blue, and the last one green.

Droite looked at them, frowning as she held Cecilia's heart in her hand. "She was such a sorry creature," she murmured, reaching down and ripping another organ from the corpse, lifting it to the dragons that clung to her. They tore at the flesh, sniffing at the tiny ball of flesh that lay inside it. "Forgive me for executing this girl in front of you, my Queen."

Rio only turned and ran back to the study, holding a hand over her mouth.

"She must possess a weak stomach," Droite said, dully, raising the heart to her mouth and biting deeply into it.

* * *

**_A/Ns: And with that pleasant note, review!_**


	6. Be Cautious

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_A/Ns: So, ahem, I'm going to get killed pretty soon…. Maybe…. So, um… *hides*_**

**_*I'm willing to take questions about this story from readers, if you so wish to. Just PM me, or if a guest user, say in your review._**

* * *

Kaito was desperate for a distraction. Anything, and he meant anything, would be helpful. The incident from a couple of nights ago was still floating around his mind. He, nor Rio or Ryouga, had seen Droite since she had brutally killed Cecilia, the queen dragon of Mizael's Dragon Keep. Mizael, of course, was furious; he ordered his guards to find and capture the person responsible for his prized dragon's death. Of course, Droite had essentially disappeared from the castle, as if she had never existed. She had only left behind her kimono as evidence of her residing there.

Galaxy had mysteriously not come back to the Empire, either. A few hours after Droite had vanished, he said he'd needed to take a trip for himself (whatever that had meant). Then, switching to dragon form as soon as the spell had worn off, he had jumped off the balcony of Kaito's room and sailed into the sunrise. It wasn't helpful when Galaxy could shut off his connection to Kaito at will.

So here he was, sitting in a chair, staring out over the castle grounds, a scowl on his face.

"Stressed?" came Rio's voice from the doorway. Kaito turned around in his chair, raising an eyebrow at the Queen's appearance.

"You have absolutely no idea," the blonde muttered, dropping his head. "Ever since Droite killed Cecilia, I haven't been able to sleep at all."

"Neither have I," she replied, coming over and sitting on the chair across from him. "She's a monster, a complete, total monster."

"You may think that," Kaito began, sitting straighter in the chair, "But I believe there might be a reason as to why… she is the way she is."

"Oh?" Rio crossed her arms, leaning forward. Her white dress shifted as she moved. "Explain."

He simply scowled further. "Galaxy told me that Droite reacted to the painting of Lucifer fighting Fernrir and Alico. He said that she stated that, and I quote, 'man shall suffer eternally, dragons will rule eternally. Any idea what that means?"

"Hm." Rio sighed, placing her chin on her hand as she thought. "You know, there's a legend about the Dragon-Winged people, beyond the Dead Man's Forest."

Kaito raised his eyebrow again. "Do tell."

Rio blinked, bringing anything about the legend she remember from her lessons as a child. "The Dragon-Winged were a group of people who were not human nor dragon, yet a combination of the two. Some had more dragon in them than human; these people were called the Royal Family, or the Chrysanthos. The more human ones were simply called hybrids, and didn't have much power compared to the Chrysanthos. It was said that they were leaders of the land and that the first of the dragon riders killed them off." Leaning back, she brushed her bangs from her face. "I believe that girl you brought here is a Chrysanthos."

"And why do you believe such pious blather?" Kaito questioned.

Rio huffed. "She has wings, for one thing," she stated. "She also eats raw meet, if you haven't noticed. And those wings of hers are golden, just like the Chrysanthos." She shook her head. "Kaito, she might be here to take her kingdom back!"

"Well, whatever her reason is for being here, she's not nearly as amazing as you are, Rio," Kaito said, smirking. The blue-haired girl blushed deeply.

"Liar," she mocked. The blonde leaned forward and kissed her deeply, making her squeak, but kiss back. Smiling, he pulled away before patting her gently on the head.

"Go get some sleep," he said, quietly. Rio stood, blushing, and strode from the room.

…

…

'Explain to me why we're out here, Droite,' Galaxy said while hovering over the forest as quietly as he could. Now, in dragon form, he kept up with the winged woman, but he was in charge of carrying her newborn brood. She simply stared at him as she hovered beside him, eyes aglow in the moonlight.

"I have to catch food for my children and I," she answered, calmly, quietly. Her tail was held out nearly straight from her rear for balance while her golden wings flapped heavily. Those fangs, her beautiful and long fangs, were fully elongated, making her a dangerous beauty.

'Ah, I see,' was the only thing he said. The green dragon, named Drogon, was clinging to Galaxy's shoulder while staring at down at the ground. Drogon's siblings, a female violet dragon named Athanasia and a blue male dragon named Euphemious, were simply curled up underneath Galaxy's crest.

"Now be quiet, I sense an animal approaching," Droite hissed, sending a glare at the elder dragon, who just growled at be ordered around. Gazing down into the forest, she took a hunting position while flying, arching her back and tail, preparing to shoot down into the branches below. She listened, hard, for just the tiniest hint of the doe she could smell.

A twig snapped.

Droite immediately soared downwards, claws outstretched, fangs bared, and ripped through the branches before landing right on top of the doe. Clamping both her mouth and sharpened nails into the deer, the animal let out a strangle noise before falling to the ground. The winged woman smiled as she pulled her mouth away from the deer's neck, pulling open the chest cavity and pulling out the heart and lungs; the vital organs needed for a dragon's growth.

Flying back up, she perched on Galaxy's shoulder while leaning down to Drogon, Athanasia, and Euphemious. The baby dragons raised their heads, craning their necks, and chomped down on the food brought to them rather noisily. Droite smiled, patting each little dragon on the head with her bloodied hands.

Galaxy snorted. 'Can we go back now, Droite?' he asked. 'Veiss and Kaito will be worried.'

At the mention of the blonde's name, she growled. "Fine," she murmured. "But put me and my dragons by Kaito's room. I need to speak with him."

'Alright,' the elder dragon answered, before flying off.

…

…

Kaito was just barely getting ready to fall asleep when the doors to the balcony flew open. He turned around, frowning at who he saw standing there: Droite, with a rather large heart in one hand while one of her dragons was curled in the other.

"I figured I might find you here," she said in near monotone, as if irritated. "I need to speak to you."

"About what?" he asked, forgoing a shirt and deciding just to go without it, leaving him in his brown pants.

"Who you choose to trust and love," she said, coming forward. She had replaced her nearly burnt sheath with a leather top and shorts, allowing her wings and tail freedom. Her hands were bloody, as was her mouth, hair, and clothes.

"What do you mean?" the blonde questioned.

Before she decided to answer, Droite threw the heart in the air before blowing a stream of fire from her mouth towards the fleshy pump, cooking it. As it fell into her hands, her dragons converged on the heart, tearing into it hungrily. "Rio and Ryouga are enemies of my clan, Kaito," she spoke quietly, coming even closer. As she stood face to face with him, he could see the opening of a spark pouch underneath her tongue as she talked. "You love Rio dearly, you serve Ryouga loyally, you even care for the arrogant dragon caretaker. But, I advise you, not all of who you care about are friends." Leaning forward, so that her lips were right next to his ear, she whispered, "Choose carefully, human. Your choices will decide whether or not you die."

Whipping back around, she then headed towards the door, placing a hand over the handle. Before she left, she turned and asked, "When is your wedding?"

"In two months," Kaito replied, eyes on the floor.

"Good," Droite said, smiling evilly and exiting the room.

* * *

_**A/Ns: OH! What's Droite planning, eh? Review!**_


	7. Killer Dragon

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_A/Ns: I'm now currently kinda handicapped XD. It's nothin' bad, really. _**

**_Also, stuff's going to get yandere pretty soon, aha._**

* * *

Mizael was purely exhausted. For the past four days, he and his little group of soldiers had been filing through every room and home within the castle's walls, desperately looking for any clue as to who or what had killed Cecilia. He was furious that someone had gone to such an extreme as to kill a pregnant coatyl; their kind was rare enough as it was. If the race was targeted, as they commonly were, their chances of survival would drop even further. This was almost as bad as when the Golden Dragons, called the Race of the Numerons, were completely erased from history nearly seven hundred years ago.

Sitting at his desk, Mizael frowned as he stared down at the papers his soldiers had handed to him, along with a blue kimono that had belonged to an unknown person residing within the kingdom. It was definitely made for a woman's build, and according to the note, a bit of black hair was caught within the folds of it.

And that was pretty much the only evidence they had of the killer.

"You look as if you're going to faint," a voice spoke from the doorway. Mizael lifted his head to see a woman with short black hair and wearing a black kimono standing there, three baby dragons on her shoulders.

The blonde instantly stood, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. He leveled a glare at her, watching as she slowly smirked. "Who are you?" he questioned harshly, reaching to his hip to grab the dagger that resided there.

She smirked wider. "My name is Droite, and that is all you need to know of who I am," she said, quietly. Coming forward, she didn't stop until her bare feet nearly touched the front of his desk. "And I know who you are, Mizael."

"Oh, do you now," the blonde spoke, palming the hilt of the dagger. Droite caught this action in the corner of her eye, but didn't make a move to stop him from pulling it from its sheath. "You better tell me what you're doing in my quarters, or I'll personally have my soldiers take care of you."

Droite simply laughed at that, placing her fingertips over her lips to stifle the giggles. "Oh, you sure are full of interesting jokes, Mizael," she said, her voice lowering to a slightly seductive tone. Then she narrowed her eyes while her pupils turned into slits. "Now tell me, where is the Keep you stash your dragons at?"

"I'm not telling you anything about my dragons," he growled at her, sliding out the dagger and placing the tip to her throat. "I'm going to ask the questions, got it?"

She simply gazed at him, bored.

Mizael moved around the desk, warily watching the newborn dragons as he came closer to the woman. The green one growled but made no movements, while the violet and blue ones stared at him carefully, as if they knew he wasn't a threat. Droite shut her eyes as Mizael came to her, pressing the blade of the dagger up against her throat.

"I am not afraid to kill a woman," he murmured in a dangerous tone. "Tell me, how did you get into my quarters without my guards questioning you?"

She answered simply, "I ripped out their hearts and fed them to my dragons."

The answer had Mizael's eyes widening just a fraction, but he remained calm. "Why do you have those dragons with you? We have no records of dragons being born within any of the Seven Kingdoms."

"They are not from your 'Kingdoms'," she replied, snapping her eyes open. "Are we done now? I can sense the hunger in my dragons; I rather not kill you, since you and Kaito appear to be on the best of terms with each other."

Mizael glared at her, pressing the blade against her throat harder. "I ask the questions!" he practically yelled. "Are you the one who killed Cecilia?"

"Was that her name?" Droite said flatly. "Poor girl, having a name as such; another name would have suited her so much better. But yes, I killed her and that unborn child of hers." Slowly, she covered the hand he had holding the dagger with one of her own, gently clasping it in her soft palm. "Do understand; I killed her because she was threatening your future king."

"I refuse to believe the lies that flow from your lips, you wench," Mizael said in a growl. He started to lean his weight into the dagger, beginning to cut into her skin. "As the high commander of the Empire's army and protector of the Dragon Keep, I sentence you to death. Prepare to die."

She smiled. "No, _you _prepare to die."

And that's when she ripped his body completely in two.

…

…

Veiss stood inside the Dragon's Keep, while in her human form. Her long, violet hair fell to her knees, tied into two pigtails. Her grey eyes watched over the sleepy dragons, including Galaxy, who had flopped inside the huge glass and stone dome just a day ago. She kept gazing towards him, seeing his lightly glowing skin and his cobalt plates. His head was resting on his forepaws, his tongue lolling out from between his parted lips.

Veiss could only sigh. She was stretched between the desire to keep her friends safe and the urge to rip apart her master, the legendary Ryouga Kamishiro. It was true; she was his dragon, ever since he was just a mere infant. She had cared for him at first… but now that he was falling into his role as a King, she no longer wanted to be by his side, especially with his conning twin sister who only wanted Galaxy's rider because she desperately longed for a child with their combined abilities. The female dragon could only close her eyes and keep silent, for she would be executed if she spoke badly of her king.

"You are upset, Veiss," the female dragon heard a voice say as the door to the Dragon Keep was opened. Veiss turned to gaze at who had come inside.

"Droite, it is good to see you again," the dragon spoke, brushing her violet hair from her face. "I have been watching over these dragons, just as you had asked."

"Thank you very much, Veiss," Droite answered, smiling softly towards Veiss. Proceeding forward, the winged woman stepped onto the grass that covered the ground here, while her comrade watched on. Droite looked over the sleeping dragons, which came in all varieties of color and size. "Shall we start what we need to do?"

Veiss sighed. She, in truth, did not want to do this, but if she wanted to become free, she had to cooperate with the woman, no matter the cost. "Yes, let us begin."

Droite nodded, turning towards the first dragon she came across. "Now tell me, should we keep this one or kill it?"

…

…

Kaito yawned, for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. He had gotten absolutely no sleep ever since Droite had come into his room covered in blood and told him to be cautious over who he chose to care about. Now he had to ask: Just why should he listen to her? His opinion of her had completely changed when he had watched her kill Cecilia.

Droite was, in his opinion, and uncontrollable monster.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Rio yelled, running into his room. He muttered to himself that he needed to lock his door at night to prevent unwanted company.

Turning to her, he asked, "What's the matter?"

Rio was breathing hard, but she managed to say what she needed to. "All the dragons are missing!"

* * *

**_A/Ns: Well, shiz just got serious. Hope y'all enjoyed! Review!_**


	8. Fallout

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_A/Ns: Just in case you're wondering about my little accident I hinted to in the last chapter, I fell up the stairs and landed really hard on my hip, so I've been limping around the past few days. LOL_**

**_*Warning! Some intimate scenes towards the end!_**

* * *

This was just wonderful, Kaito thought, standing in what had been Mizael's quarters. It was as if Kaito's good friend had disappeared into thin air, along with all the dragons; the only evidence of something having occurred in here was a pool of blood and a kimono. Mizael must have been onto Droite's tail (metaphorical, even if she did indeed have one), and that's why the blue kimono was settled on top of the desk's mahogany surface.

Rio was beside him, kneeling to inspect the blood on the stone floor. She was using some of her magic to identify whose blood it was; an orange dome formed over the puddle and occasionally sent down little tendrils of red silk into the liquid. The girl had her hands on the dome, eyes shut as she concentrated, directing the magic to go where she wanted it to. The King, Ryouga, stood behind the desk and watched his sister carefully.

"That woman needs to be killed," the king stated harshly. "She's the cause of all these happenings that have been occurring in the past few days." Ryouga turned to Kaito with a glare. "This is all your fault. Ever since you brought that creature here, it has ruined the kingdom!"

"Be quiet, Ryouga," Kaito growled. "I wasn't aware of what she was capable of. I just thought she was in need of help because she resided in the Dead Man's Forest."

Rio watched as her brother came from behind the desk and towards Kaito, thrusting the blonde up against the wall. "Listen to me, you pathetic warrior!" the violet haired boy snapped. "I want you to find that thing and kill it, do you understand? If you so much as see a glimpse of it, do not hesitate to kill it!"

Kaito narrowed his eyes at his king, but nodded. "Fine," he muttered. "Now get off me. I'm uncomfortable enough as it is with you in here."

Ryouga backed away from the rider before turning to his sister, who had finished her spell and was leaning back on her knees. She appeared wholly exhausted from using a spell such as the Blood Sense spell. Pushing back her blue locks from her face, she stood slowly and looked at her brother.

"It's Mizael's," she said. "I'm not sure what happened, but it is his. But I also found traces of a non-human blood in it."

"Could it be that woman's?" Ryouga questioned.

"Possibly. It is from a female."

Kaito frowned. "So does this mean that Mizael was possibly murdered instead of kidnapped?" he asked, leaning back against the wall.

"As I said, I can't be sure," Rio answered solemnly. "This puddle of blood sure is enough to mean that he was injured in some way."

The blonde rider nodded. "Alright then, let's go find Droite."

…

…

"I'm sorry that I had to scare you like that."

The boy slowly opened his eyes to gaze towards a woman with black hair. He blinked, looking down at his body to see that he was only slightly injured.

She smiled at him gently, running a clawed hand underneath his chin. "I really am sorry. It was required to get you out of there."

"Who are you?" he asked in a weak voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Droite Chrysanthos. I thought I told you that when we met." She pulled away, standing from the feather bed he lay upon. Her white dress was stained with blood. Droite noticed when he stared at it in slight fright. "Oh, I went to fetch something to eat for my dear dragons, excluding the ones I took from the castle."

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you take me from there?"

"Because you are a vital part of this mission, Mizael," she spoke, before turning around and exiting the tent.

…

"Droite!" Alit called, Mika striding along behind him. The winged woman gazed towards the gladiator and his pregnant wife curiously.

"Yes, Alit, I see you," she replied as he skidded to a stop in front of her. Mika had face-palmed behind him, shaking her head because she knew he was in one of his energetic moods. Droite noticed this and smiled. "Mika, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, but the little rascal is being rather active today," the red-haired girl said, patting her round belly. "I'm beginning to wonder if this hybrid baby of mine and Alit's is going to be a boy."

"I might be able to help identify the gender," Droite said, while Alit raised a finger to speak. She sent him a sharp glare, forcing him to wait a little longer.

Mika shrugged. "Maybe later, but for right now Alit has something to say," she said.

Her husband wiped his forehead as Droite settled her attention on him. "Anyway, Durbe and Mach have arrived, bringing the last of the supplies we could bring," he spoke, smirking.

"Great," Droite said, looking up towards the canopy of the sequoias above. She had brought her little army to the Dead Man's Forest; her past and possible future home. "Let us start getting the shelters built. I bet your zburator friends would love to have a good place to sleep right now."

Alit saluted her. "Right away, my queen!" he said, turning and running back into the brush. Mika watched, rubbing her hoofs/hands together.

The red-haired girl turned to Droite. "I hope we can have peace once more."

The winged woman patted the girl's head. "I hope so too, Mika. I hope so, too."

…

…

Night was falling over the Empire and there were still no traces of Droite, the dragons, or Mizael anywhere. Kaito stood on his balcony, staring out into the forest that surrounded the castle, a glass filled with alcohol in his hand. He honestly didn't know or care about the alcohol he had put into the glass; he just needed to numb his mind out long enough that he could forget about what was going on around him. Setting the glass on the table beside him, he stretched, yawning as he did so.

"Forgive me for my wrongdoings, Kaito."

The blonde jumped slightly and turned to see Droite crouched on the railing, her baby dragons nowhere in sight. Her white dress flowed in the wind, blood splattered all over the white fabric. Kaito gazed at her cautiously, eyes narrowed.

"Droite, what are you doing here?" he inquired as she stepped onto the balcony. She blinked slowly, and he could see just the smallest hint of tears in her hazel eyes.

"I came to apologize," she answered, shivering; it was cold tonight, and her thin dress wasn't helping keep her warm. "I don't want you to think wrong of myself and my army."

"Army?" he asked. "Droite, what are you planning to do? Burn down the Seven Kingdoms?"

She simply shook her head. "I'll explain when we're inside," she said, pushing the door open and entering his room. She went to stand beside the fireplace while he simply stood beside his bed, holding the glass in one hand.

Kaito pulled his jacket off and handed it to her, acting out of kindness (his mother had, indeed, taught him to be nice to women, no matter who the woman was). Droite draped the jacket over her shoulders, folding her wings tight to her back. Her tail dragged on the ground heavily, as if she were exhausted.

Droite then spoke. "I took the dragons to my true home, because that is where they belong," she said, quietly, her voice cracking slightly. "The other races, like the buraq and the zburator, they're all there. They need a place to stay, Kaito! They will die if someone cannot provide them the care they so desperately need."

"So is that why you're doing all this?" he asked harshly, going towards her to stand face to face with her. "Is that why you have been killing and conning people? Is that why you're threatening Rio?"

"No, it's not!" she cried, fangs elongating. "I'm not doing this for my own personal gain! I hate killing! I'm doing this simply because I'm the only who can!" She fell to her knees, eyes on the floor as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm the only one who is powerful enough to do such gruesome things…"

Kaito's expression softened slightly. "But that still doesn't explain-"

"They're depending on me, Kaito," Droite murmured, breathing in deeply. "Alit and his wife are expecting a child soon, as are many couples within my little village." She gazed up at Kaito slowly. "Veiss is going to have Galaxy's children soon." Dropping her gaze back to rug, she sighed tiredly. "Do you understand now, Kaito? I have to do this so that the future of all those families can be secured. It's not as if it is personal or anything; I just don't want anyone to lose their loved ones like I did."

"Droite…" Kaito shook his head, berating himself for being so mean to her earlier, and helped her off the ground. She gazed at him with nearly soulless eyes. "I can try and talk to the king. Maybe I can shake some sense into him that you're not a monster. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you, Kaito," she said, gaining some light in her eyes once more. Innocently, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. The resulting gasp had her pulling away almost as fast as she had kissed him.

"Droite, what…?" he asked in confusion, just now realizing he had his hands on her shoulders, holding her back slightly.

She shrugged. "I saw you humans do that once. I figured it was appropriate."

Kaito could only sweat-drop. Here he was, slightly drunk with a woman who barely knew anything about human intimacy. He really was an idiot. "That might have been a bit much, but that was fine… I guess."

"Okay," she replied, then kissed him again. He had to smack himself mentally to keep himself from just pressing her onto the bed. Alcohol had that effect on him, apparently.

But I only had a tiny bit, he thought as the kiss deepened. It was as if he could control himself; he slipped his hands to her waist, then upwards to where her wings met her back. She shivered when he let his fingers explore that area.

Pulling away, she gazed at him with hazy eyes. Kaito did the one thing that would seal his fate from then on; he lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed.

…

…

The morning light filled the room, piercing the veil of curtains that covered the windows. Kaito winced, covering his eyes with his arms. The other side of his bed was empty; just as he suspected.

"Well, I'm screwed," he said, sighing irritably.

* * *

**_A/Ns: I tried. I tried really hard. I tried really, really, really hard. And here._**

**_Review!_**


	9. Consequences

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_A/Ns: Annnnnnd last chapter made me flip a table, lol. It was a bit difficult for me to not laugh during the chapter, aha. Anyway, let's get this show on the road._**

**_Two chapters in a day! Maybe even more; I've got a hell of a lot of time on my hands today._**

* * *

"You're glowing," was the first thing Mika said when Droite entered the camp right before dawn. The Chrysanthos could only look at the buraq with a horrified expression.

"What does that even mean?" Droite said, obviously embarrassed. Mika began laughing.

"Isn't it obvious?" she stated, shaking a hoof at the woman. "You had sex with someone last night; that explains the glow and the scent pouring off of you." When Droite only stared at her, Mika face-palmed. "Excuse me, but I'm pregnant, and I know the tell-tale signs of it, missy! I may be younger than you but I seem to know a lot more!"

The two were standing to the entrance of the camp. A barrier, set up to deter enemies, was what the two passed through as they continued to go inside, passing a few creatures standing guard. They nodded to the guards, who bowed in respect to their queen before resuming their duties. Entering the main square of the village, Droite spotted some more tens settled against trees, staircases in construction curling up around the sequoias. There were very few of the creatures of the village out tonight; just a couple of zburators and an alphyn sitting around the fire.

"That does explain a lot," muttered the female zburator, who stalked over to them in her wolf form. "Droite, who was the lucky man who you decided to get with?"

"I bet it was the lovely rider that I saw with Galaxy," Mika stated, slightly wondering how the demonic wolf was able to hear the conversation from afar. She turned to gaze at the female zburator. "What do you think, Yuko? Does that seem fitting for Droite?"

"It seems logical," the zburator said, turning to human form. Yuko had short silver hair and dull violet eyes, which seemed to fit her outfit of choice: a black trench coat and brown shorts. "That Tenjou would be a tasty treat indeed."

"You two are horrible," Droite muttered in embarrassment, putting her face in her hands.

"We're only stating the facts," Mika said, smiling. "We tease, you know?"

Yuko nodded and smirked. "It's about time, too," she said. "I was getting tired of watching you not be taken by a man yet."

"What?!" Droite could only stare at them in shock.

Mika started laughing. Again. "Oh, Droite, you're such a naïve little gal." She then became serious, as did Yuko. "Did you let him finish in you?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me," the girl stated. "If you end up pregnant, this war will get a whole lot harder to finish."

Droite frowned, shaking her head to try and think. "I have no idea," she replied. "I think I might have been out of it…"

Yuko stepped forward, offering a clawed paw-like hand to her queen. "We shall see within the next week whether or not you are pregnant."

….

…

Kaito could only yawn. He stared at the doors to the throne room, anticipating what Ryouga had to say. All the blonde rider knew was that the king was very furious with him for having talked to 'that demonic creature of the night.' (At least Ryouga did not know of what had really occurred on that night a week ago; he would have Kaito's head on a platter if he ever found out.) Kaito sighed deeply, hoping like hell that he wasn't in too much trouble, and pushed the golden doors open.

And there they were: Rio and Ryouga were perched on their thrones, with Rio looking relatively depressed and Ryouga appearing extremely angry (as if that was any different than how he usually looked). The queen had her icy bird with her; a hummingbird sprite, made almost completely out of ice and frost. The bird let out a tweet, settling its stone cold eyes on the rider.

"What did you call me here for, Ryouga?" Kaito inquired as he stopped just a few meters away from the thrones.

The king glared down at the blonde strongly. "You were with that Chrysanthos a week ago, correct?" he asked, his voice sounding restrained.

"Yes, but I did nothing more than talk with her," Kaito replied, hoping the lie would pass as truth for the moment.

Rio frowned. She had the ability to access the rider's memories at will, but he was going to try to counteract that spell; concentrating, he formed a wall around his thoughts, preventing her from getting inside his mind. She realized this and frowned at him; she knew he was hiding something, but he was going to save her the pain of knowing the sin he had committed.

"And what did she say to you?" Ryouga asked.

Kaito had to keep his promise to Droite, even if he was beginning to resent her a little more by the day. He had honor; he wasn't going to stain his soul any further than it already was. "She spoke of her true home and the village she built there," he replied. "She is taking care of hundreds, probably thousands, of different types of creatures. Some have families while others are going to have them soon, including our missing dragons." The blonde took a step forward. "She's committing crimes against the kingdoms because she has to; not because she wants to."

"Pathetic lies," Rio said, quietly. "How can you let that woman into your mind like that, Kaito, without knowing that she's probably tricking you into becoming her slave? She has killed several people within the past couple of weeks that you brought her here."

"I'm aware of that, Rio," Kaito said, "but she was crying. It seemed as if her story was genuine."

Ryouga shook his head in disappointment. "I told you to kill her on site if you ever saw her, yet you let her get away? Such a fool." He looked at his sister. "Rio, can you please leave for a moment? I need to speak privately with this idiot."

The queen nodded, standing and going down the steps. She went up to Kaito and kissed his lips gently before exiting the room. Ryouga could only growl at the blonde rider, who shrugged in response.

"What? She's in love with me." Kaito raised an eyebrow at the king, smirking.

Ryouga grew solemn. "If that creature ends up pregnant after what you two did, I will not hesitate to kill both of you, got it?"

"You know?" Kaito said in shock, eyes widening.

"Of course I do, fool. You're the man who's taking my place once you marry Rio; I have to know everything about you, even if I have to spy on you to get the information I need." Ryouga stood, coming down the steps and leveling a glare at the blonde. "You slept with that winged girl. You were drunk and she was vulnerable; it happened simply because you could not control your urges."

Kaito sighed. "Sorry," he said. "Just don't tell Rio, okay? I can't bear to look at her when she has a saddened expression."

"Why do you think I sent her out of here in the first place?" Ryouga asked, smacking the rider upside the head. "Go, so I can sort matters out."

"Fine." And with that, Kaito spun around and exited the room.

…

…

"You're here!" was Alit's response to seeing his friend, Gilag, again. The muscular hunter dropped the pack he was carrying and hugged Alit as the gladiator literally threw himself at his friend.

"No, really," Gilag said, sarcastically. "I'm just a ghost standing here."

"Shut up!" Alit yelled, punching Gilag in the shoulder. "I'm just happy to see my old friend again."

Mika came up to the two and smashed their heads together. "Will you two be quiet already? Our queen is in a bit of a predicament and she's currently trying to take a nap!" She growled, bonking their heads with one of her hoofs.

"I was, until these fools woke me," Droite stated from inside her tent. Mika rolled her eyes and gazed into the entryway to the tent, only able to see her queen's glowing hazel eyes in the darkness that resided within. Yuko was standing guard outside the tent, as was another girl, an enfield in human form as it looked.

Yuko and her enfield companion glanced at Alit and Gilag. "You two are idiots," the female enfield said, her orange eyes narrowed. Gilag shrunk down slightly behind Alit, who shrugged.

"Has Enny always been this angry?" Gilag asked Alit quietly.

The gladiator rolled his eyes. "Enny's been a bit grouchy ever since her son was taken by the humans."

There was shifting within the tent, and the two female guards turned towards their queen. Droite seemed to be struggling to clamber out from her tent, but she eventually came to the entryway, with Yuko acting as her crutch.

"Wow, Droite, you look…" Gilag paused for a moment, wondering what he could possibly say. "What happened?"

The winged woman did indeed look quite horrible; her face was tinged with red, her hair damp, her wings and tail drooping. Her stomach was slightly distended, and she looked to be having difficulty standing.

"This is what happens when a female Chrysanthos becomes pregnant," Yuko answered while Enny came over and acted as another crutch for Droite, who looked thankful for it.

Gilag's jaw dropped, as did a few others who were in the area.

…

…

Vector stood on a hilltop, wondering what his fellow vampire friend could have been doing at this time. He smiled, looking down into the sequoia forest, which resided below the hill. His orange hair flowed in the wind.

"I wonder what she could possibly be up to," a female voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see the girl he had brought along with him on all his journeys, excluding when she had run off nearly nineteen years ago.

"Seiren, I didn't think you'd be back in time for Droite to appear," he said, smirking. "She's pregnant; what'd you know."

"I sure hope my son knows how to handle this," Seiren said quietly. She looked no more than fourteen, yet she was thousands of years old. Vector was almost beat in age by her. "He's only half human; perhaps he won't go through it…"

"Face it, he probably already is," Vector stated, yawning while elongating his fangs. The sunlight fell on his skin, making it translucent. "Hell, he's already pale enough; might as well throw in a fang or two."

"Vector, this is serious!" Seiren said, her golden eyes ablaze. "He's so young."

Vector turned from the blue-haired girl, closing his eyes. "Seiren, Droite's going to attack the Kingdoms soon. We'll find out if your son really is indeed a monster of the night like we are."

* * *

**_A/Ns: Anyone guess as to who Seiren is the mother of? Review!_**


	10. Plan in Motion

_**The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/Ns: I'm already planning a sequel to this, btw! I need a title pretty soon, so if you want, PM me and help me! :D**_

* * *

It was three weeks later when Vector and Seiren decided to navigate the maze that was the Dead Man's Forest. Vector was especially good at finding his way through the trees and near pitch black darkness; the kingdom he had once lived in resided underground before it was flooded some ten thousand years ago. Seiren had a bit more trouble, but she seemed to know the forest relatively well; she said that she once took up shelter in a village perched in the limbs of trees even larger than a sequoia. Those trees, whatever their name had been for their species, were long extinct. Ever since the human population went through a major growth period five thousand years ago, all kinds of creatures and habitats were falling prey to the pests.

Seiren shook her mane of light blue hair, glaring at a branch that had scraped against her scalp. "I dislike this place," she muttered in distaste, earning a smirk from her companion.

"Get used to it, Seiren," Vector said, showing a flash of fang. "Droite's village is being built into these trees; a very amazing sight to behold."

"You've already told me, you moron," she hissed at him. "I know about what she's planning on doing to that bitch in the Empire."

This had the orange haired vampire laughing. "You have a dislike of the Kamishiro girl, don't you?"

The female vampire scowled, a very similar look to a certain someone… "She's pathetic; I can't wait to tear into that throat of hers."

"Wait a few more weeks, and maybe Droite will let you be the one to drain her. Or turn her, whatever you choose to do." Vector paused in his steps, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

Seiren stared at him as she stopped, too. Her eyes, mismatched yet very beautiful, glowed with hatred. "I think I should turn her; she'll be an Unnatural. Unable to bear children or control her thirst for blood; she'll go insane a few months afterwards. Maybe take that brother of hers down, too." Licking her lips, she let her fangs elongate, smiling. "And who knows; if she ends up pregnant due to that bedding ceremony during the wedding, it will kill her baby, too."

"You can be so evil sometimes, Seiren," Vector said, smiling too. "I like that in a woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Flirting with me isn't going to get you anywhere, idiot."

"Eh, I tried."

"You failed horribly, too."

"I know I did."

"…Just be quiet, Vector."

…

…

_She was floating in an empty space, her hair splayed in the weightless world. Her eyes gazed all around, yet she could only see her body, which was clothed in a heavenly white dress; she had never owned something so beautiful. Blinking, she instantly knew she was dreaming; she could no longer feel the aches and pains of carrying a hybrid child within her body. Spreading her arms, she balanced herself in a position she felt was comfortable, wings open._

_"Droite, it has been a long time since I last saw your face," a very deep but smooth voice said, and that dragon who had saved her that fateful day so long ago appeared from the darkness, its glowing yellow body winding around for what seemed like forever, plunging into a haze below them._

_She turned to face the dragon, looking at the three characters engraved onto the skin of its left shoulder. Unfortunately, she could not read the characters; all she knew was that two were circular and the other was just a simple line. "It has been a while, Galaxy Lord," she spoke, bowing her head in respect toward him._

_The dragon huffed. "You need not use such honorifics with me, my child," he said, reaching forward with a bird-like claw and tilting her chin up so she stared directly into his eyes. "I have a gift for you, since you are carrying a fetus of utmost importance."_

_"Oh?" She could only stare at him in confusion. "There is no need for a gift, Cryos," she said, using the dragon's one true name; he had many names, but only his true one the Chrysanthos knew. "I am simply trying to keep all the species surviving, including dragons."_

_"My child, in order for you to lead your army, you must become stronger." He leaned his muzzle down and touched her forehead with his nose. "I shall give you the ultimate gift; the Seer of the Chrysanthos."_

_She pulled away, mouth agape. "Am I worthy of such an ability?"_

_"Indeed," he answered. "You took care of my mate's eggs for nearly seven centuries. Now they shall be the ones that will concur the Kingdoms." His breath was warm on her skin as he pulled away slowly. "Your baby will amplify all your powers, since it is a hybrid of species." His eyes softened as he looked at her. "Now go and lead your people, my child."_

_…_

_…_

Droite nearly cried out when she awoke. She lay in her bed of feathers and cloth, her wings cushioned by the fluff. At least she could move more now that the first week, when her body was slowly adjusting to support another life besides its own. She lowered one of her hands to her stomach, feeling the small bump there.

Four weeks. She was only four weeks along.

Three more months, she told herself. At least the Chrysanthos have short gestation periods.

"My queen, are you alright?" was the first question out of Yuko's mouth when she entered the dim tent. Using a candle as light, she gazed towards the winged woman, who simply growled at the glare from the flame. "You were speaking in your sleep."

"The Galaxy Lord has given me a gift, Yuko," Droite said, slowly sitting up while pushing the fur blankets down to her waist. "Seer of the Chrysanthos."

"Oh, my," the female zburator said. "What are you going to do with such power, my queen?"

Droite smirked. "Get me that human we took from the castle while we were dragging Mizael here. That pest might be useful for something."

…

…

A few hours later, Yuko escorted her queen to a platform in the middle of the plaza, which was surrounded by makeshift homes while the actual shelters were being constructed into the trees above. Droite shakily stood, her body still weak, but gazed over her people lovingly; they were her family, and she was a part of theirs. Even Mika, who had given birth to a healthy buraq/zburator hybrid a few days ago, was smiling, holding her son in her arms while Alit stood by her side.

"My friends!" she called to the crowd, who bowed in respect to her and sent out cheers to her. "In a month or so, the Royal Wedding will be held, and there will be a new king within the Empire!" That earned some disgusted and disappointed expressions in the audience. "That is when we will attack!"

"But how?" a female roc in human form asked. "We cannot get inside the castle without being detected."

"That is where this girl comes in," the queen said, yanking a human girl of ten years onto the platform, her pink hair mussed. "This girl will be our spy, feeding us information as to when and where we will be able to attack." Droite grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her up so that their eyes met. "I will use my newfound ability to make her obey." And slowly, the queen's eyes changed: her sclera went black, her irises darkening to orange, and her pupils disappearing. The girl in her claws cried out as she felt the power taking her over, filling her mind until everything was fuzzy, hazy.

Droite dropped the pink-haired girl to the ground. "Her name is Dog-chan, and that is all she may ever be called," she said, eyes still in that scary form, while Dog-chan got up on weak legs. "A slave girl; nobody will ever notice her."

The crowd roared, knowing exactly what Droite had done. Dog-chan merely walked down the steps and headed in the direction of the kingdom, her head hung low.

…

…

"What? Are you insane, Ryouga?!" Kaito yelled, staring at his king in complete shock.

"We have no choice," Ryouga spoke, all while the blonde and his sister were staring at him slack-jawed. "We're moving the wedding to next week. Once we get you two bonded for sure, there will be no more conflict between you, Kaito, and that Chrysanthos whore."

"But Ryouga," Rio urged, "We cannot do such an event without our dragons! Veiss and Galaxy are gone, and so is Tachyon and Knight, so we're basically defenseless!"

Kaito shook his head. "And I am not yet ready to make our marriage official, even if I care about her very much," he said, frowning. Ryouga sent him a knowing look, which made him wince.

"I do not care; Astral and Yuuma can help you two start to prepare," Ryouga stated, turning around and heading towards the door.

"But Ryouga-!"

He was out the door before anyone could stop him.

Unfortunately, they did not take notice of the little slave girl standing in the corner, dead eyes hidden under pink hair, awaiting instructions from the blonde and his fiancée.

…

…

"Perfect," Droite muttered under her breath as she looked through Dog-chan's eyes. Her own were still black and orange, blinking every so often. She sighed, laying back in her bed, while Yuko, Enny, and Mika attended to her (Mika's son, Ichi, was asleep with his father right now). The red haired girl, who was completely thinned out despite having given birth a few days prior, touched one of her horns and she gazed at her queen.

"They moved the wedding date, am I right?" Mika asked, sitting beside Droite on the bed. "Pathetic. And I thought that blonde kid was hot."

Yuko scoffed while Enny rolled her eyes. "Mika, be serious for once," the zburator stated, irritably.

"Anyway," Droite decided to continue, gazing at the three females, "This changes plans. Mika, do you think you'll be up to fighting condition by next week?"

"I think so," the buraq answered. "Alit says he'll join in too. Maybe Durbe can get us into the wedding…?"

"If he can do that, we'll be set," the queen spoke. "I will need probably ten of our people in the audience. If I have the strength, I'll join after I send the signal to start the bloodshed." She sighed. "I just don't want Kaito to get hurt."

"I know, but he's human, isn't he?" Enny asked. "Why should we have a human here? Not even Mizael is human, even if he barely realizes it."

"That's because we need him."

The four women turned to look at the doorway of the tent, where two of their allies stood: Vector and Seiren, who were leaning against each other as if tired.

"Seiren? Vector?" Droite said in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"That's one hell of a welcome after three centuries of not seeing each other," Vector stated. "So, you got knocked up and you're taking it out on the guy you screwed? Sounds like fun."

Seiren rolled her eyes while Droite just sweat-dropped. "He means that we're not letting you and your army takes this on your own little rears. We'll help." The female vampire came forward and smiled. "My queen."

* * *

**_A/Ns: Oooooooh, things are getting heavy! Review!_**


	11. Calm Before the Storm

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_A/Ns: Dear god, I hope I don't get killed for what's going to happen in, like, a chapter or two. Eheheh…._**

**_*Warning! Some strong language used!_**

* * *

Two days. Just two days and Kaito would be married to that idiot queen Kamishiro Rio.

Galaxy sat down on a bench and sighed. He and his fellow dragon companions had been told to stay in their human forms for as long as they could hold them until a plan was set into place. So, here he was, in human form, wondering why he was not pulling his pathetic rider from the kingdom. Veiss was sitting next to him, hand on her slowly growing stomach, her eyes on the back of his head.

The past few days had been hell for him. Veiss was coming into her second year of pregnancy (odd how Chrysanthos had short gestation periods while their closest relatives had gestation periods of up to five years), and she was holding out… barely. She was weakened a great deal due to the amount of children she was carrying (four, from what she had told him). This would prove to be a bit of a problem considering the plan Droite had been concocting; the dragons were an especially important part of what was going to happen. Yuko was prepping the younger ones on how to breathe fire (zburators were similar to dragons in that way). Enny was helping a few of the female dragons work on their magic (enfields were especially talented in the ways of the witches). All of this was going on while Droite continued to keep details on the two newest members of their village secret.

Vector and Seiren were vampires, two of the very few vampires remaining in the world. The big issue with them was that they weren't there to help the village; no, they were after Seiren's son, who resided in one of the Seven Kingdoms. All that Galaxy knew was that she looked eerily similar to Haruto and Kaito, but he figured it was a trick his sleep-deprived mind had given him. Seiren was the most secretive out of the two of them, also; she rarely spoke, and spent most of her time around Droite.

Veiss could sense his agonizing thoughts. She rubbed his shoulder. "It is alright, Galaxy," she said, almost in a whisper. "I know you miss Kaito; once we send the Empire into ruins, you and he will reunite."

"I realize that, Veiss," he answered, turning to her with a frown. "But I don't want to harm anyone. All I want is for Ryouga and Rio to perish."

Veiss could only stare at him, eyes understanding.

…

…

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Look, Droite, I need you to get my son out of there, unharmed. I won't be able to perform the process of awakening him if you somehow kill him."

Droite rubbed her forehead, shutting her eyes. On accident, she slipped into Dog-chan's mind; the slave girl was merely washing dishes at the moment, so the winged woman pulled out of her mind tentatively, keeping a few tendrils latched into the girl's thoughts. The queen reopened her eyes and gazed at Seiren in complete awe.

"I don't know how you manage not to storm right in there and take him away," Droite said, sitting up. She had been lying in her bed for a few hours, trying to regain strength and control over her newfound powers. Yuko stood in the corner, staring at Vector and Seiren with quiet suspicion. "The Empire is a horrible place to live. Especially for a Halfling."

Vector leaned against a wall. "That's what I have been telling her," he said. "That boy's a Halfling; maybe more than that, considering that Seiren here wasn't sure on what his father was."

"I'm waiting for the right time," the blue-haired girl said. "His father knew magic really well; the spell he put on our son to prevent the vampire genes from activating for several years is only known to a few of the vampires and a handful of witches. It ended up killing him, but either way, that guy knew his way around magic." She paused, sitting down on a wooden chair. "From what I have been able to gather, the nightmares and hallucinations should be starting up by now, taking into account how young he was when the spell was cast. If we don't reactivate those vampire genes of his, he'll eventually go insane and awaken in a frenzy, killing anything he can just to feast on their blood. Trust me, I know what that looks like."

"He's that important to you, Seiren?" Droite questioned, staring at the girl strongly.

Seiren nodded. "Very," she answered. "He's my son; plus, I need to know if he's a Halfling or an Inbreed."

"Inbreed?" Yuko asked from the corner. She raised a hand slightly, in question. "What's that?"

Vector took the need to answer the question. "An Inbreed is basically a hybrid that has one side of their genes that is more powerful than the other. In Seiren's son's case, this would mean that he'd be three parts vampire, one part human; this is if his father was a Halfling." He turned to look at his female vampire companion. "Wasn't your cousin an Inbreed?"

"Juro is an Inbreed, moron," Seiren muttered, glaring at him. "He's married to your twin sister."

"Oh, that's right; I forgot."

"You're such an idiot."

"I know."

"You two should get a room," Droite said sarcastically, interrupting their flirting/arguing session. They glanced at her before shrugging. "Anyway, I want you two to start getting some of our best assassins inside the castle. Pose as slaves if you have to."

"Got it," Seiren answered with a nod, grabbing Vector's arm as she stood up, leading him out of the tent. Droite stared after them, smirking.

…

…

"Wow," was all Kaito could say as he walked down the dining hall. Golden fabric lined the ceiling and walls, sending sparkles of light floating around the air. The chandeliers were being cleaned, but their crystal gleamed in the light from candles on the long table below. The blonde continued to gawk over the décor for a good minute or two before his companion came over and touched his shoulder gently.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rio asked quietly. She was gazing in the direction of the room that they would use for the bedding ceremony; something she was nervous about.

Kaito nodded, turning to her and taking her into his arms. "It sure is," he said, smiling, "but it's not as beautiful as you are."

She blushed deeply at that. "S-Shut up," she said, keeping her eyes from his.

He smirked and kissed her lips gently, before pulling away and saying, "You're adorable when you blush."

Rio hid her face in his jacket, which made him laugh. He truly did love her; it was as simple as that.

"Oi, Kaito," a female voice said from down a separate hallway. The couple pulled apart slightly as a girl with long blue hair and mismatched eyes came running up to them. She was wearing a slave's clothing, carrying dishes in one hand.

"What?" he asked rather rudely, staring at her. She was taller than both him and Rio; a good ten centimeters or so. "I'm busy, as you can see."

She scoffed. "Be quiet, you moron," she hissed in a deadly tone. "I'm already tired of your arrogance."

"And what right does a simple slave girl have to call me that?" Kaito was irritated now; how could this ridiculous girl ridicule him with such boldness?

"I don't care what I am," she said, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into a wall. Her strength was amazing; despite her extremely thin frame, she held him up just fine. "I just hope you have a wonderful wedding and that you may be blessed with many children." Dropping him to the floor, the slave girl turned on her heel and began heading away. "Have fun fucking her, by the way."

And with that, she left.

…

_"Eat your dinner, my boy."_

_He was sitting at a table, staring into the eyes of a still-living baby panda. It glared right back at him, moving its body around to try and escape his grip. For some unknown reason, he found the panda appetizing, his tongue automatically licking his lips and letting his still freshly grown in fangs elongate. His father and mother were smiling at him, their own fangs long._

_This was to be his first time using his… fangs?_

_Wait, he thought. He was dreaming. These people were not his parents. No, his parents were much more beautiful and rich than these two were. And why did they have fangs…?_

_"Nii-chan, please eat," his sister said quietly. Wait, sister? He didn't have a sister. Yet when he turned his head to gaze at her, there she was, a raven between her lips as her long blonde hair flowed around her. "Your fangs are new; I understand. But please do eat."_

_The scene then changed. He was sitting on a couch in a place with no windows; the walls were a gentle peach color, the floor carpeted in brilliant red. This was his home, his instincts told him, but he had never laid eyes on a place such as this. His older sister was holding him, hiding his eyes from whatever was in the room; but he could smell it. _

_Blood. He could _smell _it._

_"I can smell mother's blood," he said, without really meaning to; his body wasn't in his control._

_His sister nodded. "I know, I know," she said, her voice strained. "I hope father-"_

_"Narimi!" their father yelled urgently as he entered the room. They stared at the man for a while._

_"Father? Is mother alright?" Narimi questioned. The boy she held was shaking, he realized._

_"Yes," their father said. "She is fine. But Narimi, I want you to go out there and help, alright?"_

_The girl let go of her brother and stood. "Of course, father. Goodbye, Nii-chan."_

_The little boy cried out for his sister before she left, tears flooding his eyes. His father took him by the arm roughly and dragged him to a corner, wrapping his arms around his son before all went dark._

_"I'll see you in Hell, my son…"_

…

…

Kaito nearly yelled when he awoke. The nightmare had freaked him out to the core. Needless to say, he wasn't feeling very well after that.

That was when he noticed that same slave girl from two days ago standing in the doorway, holding a cloak he was going to wear during the wedding.

"Took you long enough," she said, coming into the room. "Now get up; your wedding is in four hours."

* * *

**_A/Ns: Y'know what, the wedding will be next chapter! The climax of this story is almost here! Just a tad longer, my fans! ReViEw! _**


	12. The Red Wedding

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite)_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_A/Ns: It's here, folks! I hope you guys are excited for this chapter, cuz this is it! :D_**

* * *

This was it. Today was the day that Droite would take back what she so rightfully deserved.

Placing a hand on her stomach lightly, she stood from her bed and travelled to her dresser. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out a beautiful blue kimono that she had saved from the Galaxy Lord's cavern so many centuries ago. He had specified that this would be the article of clothing she would wear when she took back the Kingdoms; and he had created it for a queen. Butterflies made of golden silk were sewn into the velvet, diamonds of various sizes creating their eyes. Her crown, made of diamonds and sapphires, was sitting atop the dresser, and she took that as well. Slowly, she pulled off her old clothing and slipped into the kimono, securing it nicely.

"That is beautiful, my queen," Droite's loyal knight, Durbe, said as he entered her living quarters. She turned to gaze at him, smiling softly.

"Indeed," she said. "The Galaxy Lord made it for me."

"He has wondrous skills," the knight replied. His Pegasus, who was in human form behind him, nodded slowly. "Shall I escort you to the plaza? The army is waiting."

Droite took her crown and placed it on her head, blinking at the slightly heavy weight of it. "I suppose so, if you wish to," she answered, coming towards him. Durbe held out a hand, which the queen took kindly. He was patient, helping her out of the tent while Mach, his Pegasus, followed behind, checking in all directions to keep his queen safe.

Everyone was indeed in the plaza, including all the dragons taken from the Empire. Enny and Mika were standing beside the stairs leading up to the platform, both of them having a slightly happy atmosphere about them. Enny, however, seemed a bit worried (Yuko was amongst the assassins sent to the Empire in order to infiltrate it). It was only natural for her to be.

Droite carefully climbed the stairs, Durbe and Mach helping her, and she came to the center of the platform with her knight, his horse, and her two handmaidens alongside her. She raised her hands, calling on the power of the Seer of the Chrysanthos; her eyes changed color, becoming that odd black and orange combination once more, and she smiled.

"Welcome, everyone!" she announced. The crowd clapped loudly, bowing in respect. "Today is the day in which we will send the Seven Kingdoms and their humans into ruins!" Loud cheers erupted from that. "Today, Tenjou Kaito and his fiancée, Queen of the Empire Kamishiro Rio, will hold their wedding. But I intend to destroy every bit of their kingdom. Let us see how they enjoy being the ones under attack!"

Mika came forward. "Everyone, our queen will use her Seer of the Chrysanthos ability to connect every single one of your minds together," she spoke, while the crowd became quiet. "This will allow us to communicate with each other as well as hear the orders of our queen."

"Since I am still unable to leave the village," Droite continued, "I will remain here. That is why this power of which I possess is vital in what we will do today. If any of you wishes to keep my Seer of the Chrysanthos out of your mind, raise your hand and I shall refrain from using the ability on you."

Nobody raised their hand. Not even Galaxy, who, in dragon form, was crouched in the shadows.

Droite smiled. "Let us begin, then."

…

…

"Hurry up, you slob," the slave girl ordered, kicking Kaito in the rear while shoving him into a dressing room. "Get this cloak of yours on."

"Quit ordering me around, slave girl!" he yelled at her, but took the cloak and a few other articles of clothing with him. The girl simply glared at him before he disappeared behind the room divider.

"My name's Seiren, you moron!" she yelled back, huffing rather loudly. As he put his pitch black kimono on and pulled the cloak over his shoulders, he sighed mentally. That girl, or Seiren, or whatever, was a pain; she constantly ordered him around, smacked him for every time he acted badly towards her, never really did much besides that… It was as if she wasn't a slave at all. She was far too bold and prideful to be a simple slave; perhaps there was something she was hiding.

And all this had happened in the last two hours.

"Kaito, hurry up," she urged once more. "Or I'll come back there and dress you myself."

"Never," he growled, finally getting all the required clothing on (which included a crown that Ryouga had manufactured himself; lots of gold and emeralds). Stepping out from behind the room divider, he sent her a nasty glare while he picked up his sword from a nearby chair.

Seiren then came over to him and smacked the back of his head. "That's for being such an arrogant jerk to me all the time," she said, before yanking him out the door. "Now come. I have to deliver you to that stupid king of yours."

"You did not just insult Ryouga." The blonde was honestly envious of how bold she was, saying untruths about the king in such a way.

"He's not my leader," she answered. "And neither is he yours."

It took a few minutes, but Seiren had Kaito standing in front of the king's sleeping quarters before lunchtime. The girl dusted her hands off and scoffed at the rider before stomping down the hall, leaving him alone.

"She's one strange person," Kaito said, opening the door slowly. This was the first time he had ever seen the king's living quarters; and it was elegantly built. Blue curtains covered every wall, while golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, pouring gentle yellow light into the large room. The canopied be opposite of where Kaito stood was heavily built, suited for a king.

"I wasn't expecting you until later, Kaito."

The blonde turned to gaze at Ryouga, who was leaning against an oak bookshelf in his armor. The king was smirking, inspecting Kaito's outfit in amusement.

"And here I thought you weren't one for kimonos," the king said, coming forward slightly.

"Shut up," Kaito spoke, irritably. "I don't need to hear your teasing today; Seiren did that enough already."

"Who's Seiren?"

"A simple slave girl with a temper. Nothing to worry about."

"I see."

The two stood in silence for a moment. Then Ryouga placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Don't screw things up, okay? My sister is very important to me; I already hate the idea of you two having to do the bedding ceremony." And with that, the king left the room.

…

…

Seiren was irritated. Beyond that, even. Vector could plainly see that.

"Wow," he said upon seeing her enter the kitchen. "You seem like you're going to kill somebody."

She was stepping over some of the dead bodies littering the floor, which were completely drained of blood. "You have no idea," she growled, gazing at the girl squirming on the tabletop where Vector had strapped her. "I hate having to babysit that blonde idiot."

"It was your choice," Vector said, glancing at the human on the table. "You're the closest to the wedding out of the ten of us."

"I know, but still," she said, lowering her head and biting into the neck of the human Vector had captured. In no time flat Seiren had killed the girl, draining her completely.

"And that is why I got this sweet treat for you," the orange-haired vampire said, smirking. "I figured you'd be more than pissed off when you got back."

"I'm surprised you haven't been discovered yet," Seiren said, throwing the dead girl onto the floor. "There's probably close to twenty dead humans in here."

"It's called mind control."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. You evil mind-bender."

"Oh hush."

"No."

"Shut it, you two."

Yuko stride into the kitchen, picking her way carefully around all the deceased people. "The wedding is about to start," she spoke once again, her eyes glowing. The two vampires nodded towards her, and the three of them left.

…

…

Rio sighed. Her face was hidden under a thick veil, of which she would wear until she got to the staircase of which her fiancé was standing atop of. Ryouga was her escort, her arm entwined with his. He was gazing at her in sadness; he wasn't prepared to let his little sister lose the innocence she held . She only stared back and fiddled with her pure white kimono with her free hand. She could hear whispers from the audience behind the doors; nervousness began to creep up on her.

"I'm not ready for this," she murmured to her twin quietly. He smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand tightly, letting her know that he had her back, no matter what. That helped her somewhat, and she swallowed hard.

When the sound of a horn came, Ryouga began to step forward with his twin on his arm. The doors opened automatically; three slaves pulled the heavy wooden and gold doors apart. The audience was standing, crowded around the aisle and watching as Ryouga escorted Rio toward the staircase.

Seiren and Vector watched while Yuko proceeded to slip into the crowd. The female vampire scoffed angrily while she watched Rio slip the veil off and Kaito, who was standing next to a soldier appointed to speak of the vows both the blonde and his fiancée were going to say to each other, stare at the queen with a smile. The crowd clapped and bowed to their queen as she ascended the stairs.

Once the two were standing next to each other, the soldier began. "Say the words of oath to each other," he said in monotone. Together, Rio and Kaito said the words, which then Kaito slipped his cloak off and placed it around Rio's shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully and took his hand in her own.

Then the crowd yelled, "Let the bedding ceremony begin!" They flooded the stairs, the women lifting Kaito up off his feet while the men did the same to Rio, carrying the two off to the room that they would use to consummate their marriage.

Seiren watched with distaste as a majority of the crowd exited to watch the bedding ceremony. She could sense that Droite was also slightly unnerved; the Seer of The Chrysanthos effects had been placed upon the vampire's mind more so than the others, who were walking around and conversing with the other people who had decided not to watch the bedding ceremony. Droite's thoughts flowed into the vampire's mind, and she smirked.

'I can't wait to see the look on Rio's face when I get a hold of her,' Seiren thought. Vector looked at her, hearing the comment over their mind connection bestowed upon them by their queen. He smirked, too, nodding.

Droite's sigh was nearly inaudible. 'How long does it take for two people to screw each other?' she questioned. 'Vector, don't answer that.'

The female vampire snorted. 'Ten minutes, maybe. I have no clue.' Scratching the side of her head, she sharpened her claws on the stone of the wall, while keeping an eye on Ryouga. 'Droite, where are your dragons?'

'They are there, you just cannot see them,' the woman replied. 'Drogon is above you, if you look hard enough.'

Seiren gazed upward, and squinted, seeing that Drogon had indeed camouflaged himself in the ceiling, using a spell to turn his green scales grey. The vampire smiled, nodding towards the dragon, who glanced at her for a moment before settling his eyes on Ryouga, who was conversing with Yuko.

'The fool has no idea of what is coming to him,' Seiren said to Vector over their mental link. The male vampire nearly laughed aloud.

'Yuko is going to kick his ass and rip him into chunks to feed to her friends for killing her daughter,' Vector replied, covering his mouth to prevent a laugh from bubbling up. Oh, how much he would love to see the female zburator go berserk and kill the one person she hated the most. Ryouga appeared to be enjoying the conversation he was having with the girl, though.

Droite then interjected. 'Prepare yourselves; Kaito and Rio are coming back in a few minutes.'

'How do you know?' Yuko questioned over the mental connection while still talking to the king of the Empire. Droite sighed.

'I'm using Cersei to watch the ceremony in order to figure out when they will come back,' the winged woman answered. 'No wonder Kaito is so popular with women, if I must say so myself.'

'That is relatively disturbing,' Galaxy pitched in. Seiren could sense him standing atop the dome of the Dragon's Keep. 'I do not want to watch my rider partner have sex.'

'I do not like it either, Galaxy,' Droite assured. 'Anyway, Seiren, I may take control of your mind, if you will allow me to.'

Seiren stared at the wall momentarily before turning around and glaring across the room. 'No, I want to do this for myself. Take control of Yuko; she would not mind.'

'I won't,' Yuko answered. She was striding away from the king, huddling in a dark corner so she could change to zburator form when she was ordered to.

'Alright. Now prepare yourselves; here they come.'

And come back they did. Kaito and Rio were walking hand in hand with each other, practically glowing as they glanced at each other and blushed slightly. The crowd that had followed them poured into the dining hall, while Cersei the freybug (or hellhound, as her species was mostly known as) came to stand beside Vector and Seiren. The blonde-haired girl kept her head down, her eyes wide; she would soon switch to freybug form whether she liked it or not.

The two vampires shut the doors and locked them quietly, trapping the unknowing guests inside. There were three kings in the dining hall; two were from other kingdoms while the last was Ryouga. At least they were smart enough to keep their queens at home. Vector gazed over the conversing people, making eye contact with Seiren one last time before Droite sent out the signal.

'Go!' their queen ordered.

Chaos erupted. Yuko took on zburator form and rained fire down from above, hovering and flapping her wings while unleashing her fiery breath upon the guests. Drogon flew down, taking on his nearly full grown form, taking some people in his mouth and crushing their bodies between his jaws. While screams echoed through the hall, a Pegasus flew in from the window, shattering it while his rider dove off him and transformed into a unicorn, spearing a woman through the heart as he landed; Durbe.

Seiren dove into the crowd, shattering bones and spines as she went, trying to find Rio. Vector went off in another direction, ripping into the throats of bystanders. Ryouga was laying on the ground with a couple of freybugs approaching him. Drogon and his siblings flew out the window to lay waste to the rest of the castle.

"Found you!" the female vampire roared, tackling Rio out of Kaito's grip and slamming the girl into the floor, plunging her fangs into the side of the queen's neck. Seiren pumped all the venom she could muster into the girl before rising up on her knees and snapping the girl's neck.

"Live in hell, you whore," Seiren spat, before standing and throwing herself back into the fray.

Yuko came over to Rio, eyes completely black as fire poured from her mouth. Following Droite's directions, the zburator approached slowly, then stopped. Raising a claw, she sunk one nail into each other the girl's eyes; when she awoke after the venom revived her, she would no longer see.

'Get Kaito,' Droite ordered Yuko, who roared and swiveled around to stare down the blonde rider who was behind her, preparing to slice into the female zburator. Yuko rose up onto her hind legs, using her huge height advantage to give her ability to smack him onto the floor. The impact knocked him out cold, and she took Kaito into her claws, throwing him onto her back before launching upwards and out through the window.

* * *

**_A/Ns: How'd that go, eh? Review!_**


	13. Aftermath

**_The Dragon's Stone (Rewrite) _**

**_Final Chapter_**

**_A/Ns: Welp, the first story is coming to a close. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, and I will soon get the sequel out, since next week is Spring break for me!_**

* * *

Seiren was worn out by the time she and her vampire comrade had finished decimating the dining hall. She wiped her forehead with one of the sleeves of her shirt, sighing deeply as she licked what blood she could reach from her lips. Vector was panting as he stood on top of the table, holding the corpse of one of the children who had come to the wedding. Yuko had flown outside, carrying the blonde dragon rider while helping Drogon and his siblings rain fire down onto the rest of the castle. Based off the screams outside, it was clear that the rest of the creatures that had come along were killing off what humans they could find.

Durbe turned around, changing into human form while he was at it, and stared at Seiren tiredly. "Shall we move on outside, or do we return to our queen?" he asked, while Mach strode over to him.

"I believe she wants me to come back," the female vampire said, "but she wants you to lead the army back when you have completely ruined the castle."

Droite's thoughts shifted around slightly at that, pulling out from Seiren's mind and leaving the female vampire to figure out her situation on her own. Seiren rolled her eyes and stretched, yawning and showing off her elongated fangs.

"Damn, that's sexy," Vector said, smirking as he watched the girl pull down her shirt to cover her stomach. She glared at him before turning to Durbe.

"I want you to go through these halls and kill anyone who tries to escape, alright?" she told him, and he nodded. Going back to his natural unicorn state once more, he and Mach ran into a separate hallway and disappeared into the castle.

Seiren turned to Vector. "You do whatever the hell you want to," she spoke. He jumped down from the table and came over to her.

"Sure, as long as I get to do this," he said, before kissing her deeply. She gasped, feeling him slip his tongue into her mouth, but clung to him, threading her fingers through his orange hair. A few moments passed, and he unlocked his lips from hers, smirking at seeing her befuddled state.

"Idiot," she said, blushing. "Now go; I have to catch up to Yuko."

"Okay, okay," he replied, laughing. Pulling away from her, he leapt on top of the table and ran towards the locked doors.

Seiren jumped onto the throne and used it as leverage as she launched herself out through the window, floating in midair. Hovering over the dome of the dining hall, she watched as Drogon and a male zburator (which she then realized was Alit due to the blood red wings he had) engulfed the village surrounding the castle in flames. Several bloodcurdling screams were heard, but the two continued to lay waste to the homes, diving down and taking people into their mouths and crushing them to death. Pieces of bodies would occasionally fall from above, signaling that Galaxy and Tachyon were fighting over prey. At least Veiss wasn't here to see her mate and her best friend duke it out over a few dead humans.

Yuko took a hard left and stopped beside the female vampire, having to flap her wings hard to keep her massive body in the air. On her back was Kaito, who was unconscious and clinging to the sharp fur which resided behind her neck. Seiren gazed at him sadly, before floating over to the female zburator and landing on her back. The blue-haired girl sat beside the blonde and took his head into her lap.

"Go back to Droite, Yuko," Seiren told the zburator, who nodded and dove forward. Wind whipped at the vampire's hair, but she couldn't care less. This was the boy she cared about, this Tenjou Kaito. The dragon boy.

…This was…

…

…

Droite was satisfied. As Mika stood beside her, handing her a cup of water, the winged woman smiled slightly. She enjoyed watching the Kamishiros suffer as they had; they would be the only ones left alive when this whole ordeal was over. Retracting her thoughts from Yuko and Seiren, she gazed into the eyes of her dragon son, Drogon. He was flying with Alit, learning how to use his fire breath while sending the kingdom into shambles alongside his best friend.

'Mother, I am hungry,' the young dragon spoke to her in thought. She smoothed him with happy emotions.

'There are some deer in the forest outside the castle,' she told him, to which he growled in acknowledgement. He banked right and plunged into the trees, tackling a deer and ripping into it as soon as he had landed.

Droite gently switched vision with Alit, who was monitoring the castle for any signs of life. As he hovered, with some difficulty, over the courtyard, he sniffed the air carefully. He was obviously unhappy when he didn't smell any human scents.

"Droite!"

The queen turned over onto her side in her bed and gazed out through the entrance of her tent, watching as Seiren and Yuko skidded to a stop right outside. Seiren hefted their passenger into her arms, hooking one underneath his knees while the other went under his shoulders. Droite raised an eyebrow as the female vampire brought in the blonde dragon rider with her as she stepped inside the queen's tent.

"As requested," Seiren spoke, her voice uncharacteristically calm. Yuko had switched to human form and walked, naked, into the tent, arms crossed over her chest. "Where should I put him?"

"Over there," Droite answered, using her tail to point out the small futon across the tent, which had several fur blankets stretched across it. The vampire nodded and strode over to the bed, setting Kaito down in the mass of blankets, trailing her fingers across his forehead before turning away and going back to where she had stood.

Yuko came forward, her hair flowing around her as she did so. "We have done as asked, my queen. The Kamishiros will awake as the only survivors of what has come of the kingdom."

"That is good," the queen spoke, struggling to sit up as she did so. "What will become of the Kamishiro girl, though? She and Kaito went through the bedding ceremony, right? What if she becomes pregnant because of that?"

"That issue has been taken care of, Droite," Seiren replied, sitting beside the winged girl and helping her up. "I've turned her into a vampire; if she was indeed impregnated due to the ceremony, the venom will kill her baby. Even with her magic, she won't be able to stop that from happening."

"Harsh," Mika stated, "But I like it."

"That bitch deserves it," the vampire said, which earned nods from the other three girls. "Her family is the reason why we're dying out the way we are. If she was to get an heir, then we're better off screwing ourselves with poles."

"Indeed," Yuko said. "What shall we do with Kaito, though? Do we let the Kamishiros believe he died?"

"Yes," Droite answered. "If they think he is dead, they won't come looking for him. Besides," she paused, sending Seiren a suspicious expression, "This girl needs to figure out who he is."

"Neh, you make it sound as if I want to have a kid with him," Seiren said. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

"By who?"

"Vector."

"That's not surprising in the least."

"…Shut up, Droite!"

…

…

When Kaito awoke, he found that his eyes were covered by a damp cloth, and fingertips were swiftly tracing the lines of his forehead and face. He figured it was not a human, considering that the hands were more like claws. He swatted the hand away and sat up, taking the cloth from his eyes and tossing it to the floor.

"You're finally awake," the girl sitting beside him said. He recognized her; it was Droite, although she looked sickly despite her beauty. "That's good. I thought Yuko had sent you to the Galaxy Lord too early."

"What… What happened?" he asked after clearing his throat. He looked around, and saw that he was in a huge tent that resembled an elegant bedroom; the cloth walls were a brilliant gold, the ceiling a fiery red, and the poles that held it up were the thick trunks of sequoia trees. "Where am I?"

"You're in the village I told you about," she replied. "After your kingdom was attacked, I found you passed out on a trail leading out from the castle." Standing, she went across the tent to her own bed and sat down, breathing rather heavily. "Who attacked your kingdom? Do you remember?"

"No, I don't," he answered. In fact, the only thing he could remember was preparing for the wedding. He couldn't even remember the appearance of the slave who had helped him prepare. "Do you know? And why did you take me here?"

"I don't know." Droite sighed deeply. "I took you here because it was the only place I could think of. I was heading back to the castle to tell you of what I was planning on talking about with the king… And that's how I found you."

"Ah," he said. Then another question popped into his head. "What about Rio? Is she okay?"

Droite frowned, gazing at him solemnly. "I sent my guard to look for her, but she and her brother were killed. I'm sorry."

Kaito only nodded, dragging his eyes away from her and laying back down. He was upset, really; he had loved Rio, but now that she had been… killed… in whatever attack had laid waste to his kingdom, he really couldn't figure out what to do.

"I'm going to change, if you don't mind," Droite suddenly said as she stood again, using a bedpost as a crutch. She pulled the leather belt from her waist off and opened her kimono slowly, all while the blonde turned to look at her (natural instincts, apparently; he couldn't help himself). As she dropped the kimono to the floor, leaving her in only a short skirt and a shirt without a waist to it, her frame was revealed to him once more. His eyes widened slightly as he looked over her body; she was so very thin, the exception being her stomach, which curved out slightly and explained why she was so sickly.

"You're…" He couldn't say it.

She smiled sadly at him. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she answered. Plucking a thinner kimono from the dresser beside her bed, she slipped into it and tied it tightly together. "I was going to tell you eventually, but… that would have only caused tension and unnecessary worry for you and…Rio." She spoke the female Kamishiro's name with some venom, but she shook her head afterward.

Kaito shut his eyes and flipped over, hoping to escape the nightmare of his life with one created by his mind.

And somewhere out in the world, a certain crimson-eyed beauty was lying in a bed created for the beauty's memorial. Those red eyes, which had been thought to be closed permanently, snapped open.

* * *

**_A/Ns: THE END! I hope you enjoyed the first story! :D :D Review! The next story will be out soon!_**


End file.
